Curse of the Black Nobody
by TLSoulDude
Summary: Hinata Hyuga always dreamed of adventures on the high seas. However, when Shadow and his cursed shinobi kidnap her, Naruto must seek the help of the marooned Kazekage, Axel. However, Axel's operating his own agenda. Parody of Pirates of the Caribbean CBP.
1. Three Years Ago

TLSoulDude production brings you…

A parody of the move from Disney…

Starring: Maile Flanagan, Stephanie Sheh, Quinton Flynn, and Jason Griffith…

Ninjas of the Cartoonibbean: Curse of the Black Nobody.

Chapter 1: Three Years Ago

A ship was sailing through a thick fog and a girl with indigo hair was singing.

Girl: _We steal, we pillage, we plunder, we tear our enemies all asunder. Have some ramen, my friend. Have some ramen, my friend. Believe it, believe it, a ninja's life for me…_

The girl was wearing a gray hood-jacket and she had pale lavender eyes with no pupils. An anthropomorphic crocodile ran over to her. He was green with pink plates and a yellow underbelly, had orange eyes, gloves, a golden chain necklace, and a pair of black boots. His name was Vector (Sonic the Hedgehog).

"Miss Hyuga, don't be singin' that dang-busted song!" Exclaimed the crocodile, somewhat spastically "Heck, we might even get an attack!"

The girl, Hinata (Naruto), looked over to Vector.

"I think it would be exciting to meet a ninja." She replied in a small squeak of a voice.

A teenager with black hair that streamed back and a yellow blazer walked over. This person's name was Bastion Misawa (Yu-Gi-Oh GX).

"What's up with you two?" Asked Bastion.

Bastion was quickly joined by Hinata's cousin, Neji (Naruto). He had brown hair that he tied back in a small ponytail. His eyes were the same color as Hinata's and he had a large, green X on his forehead.

"Yes, explain." Neji commanded.

Vector turned to the two and replied "She's singin' about ninjas and in the middle of the fog, too! BAD LUCK, I'M TELLIN' YA!"

"And you have." Bastion simply said.

Vector then walked away, all the while mumbling "Worse luck to be havin' a woman on a ship, even a girl."

Bastion leaned on the rail and said "Yes, but if I had MY way, all those who sail under ninja colors and wear ninja headbands would get the same thing…" Bastion smiled at Hinata before continuing "A short drop and a sudden stop."

Hinata turned to Vector, who took his gold chain and acted like he was being hung on the gallows.

"Bastion, that's enough." Neji said, concerned "Talking about this in front of my cousin is concerning me."

"I think it's interesting." Hinata stated with an interested look on her face.

"I know. That's what's concerning me..." Neji replied. He then noticed something a few miles away and shouted "There's a shipwreck!"

There was one, but it was still above the surface and was on fire. Vector and Neji both darted over to the railing.

"Everyone's thinkin' it, so I'll just say it—" Vector stated, quickly before shouting "NINJAS!"

"Come on, Vector, THINK!" Bastion growled before continuing "It could just be a chemical spill or some other freak accident…"

"'Accidents' don't toss paper bombs and shuriken at anythin' that so much as sneezes in their presence, Mr. Misawa!" Vector objected, in a know-it-all manner.

Hinata then noticed someone in the water and shouted "THERE'S SOMEONE OVER THERE!"

Bastion took notice of this and shouted to the entire crew "MAN OVERBOARD!"

Several people jumped in and heaved out the boy. The kid had blonde hair, an orange suit with a ruff, a pair of whisker-patterns on his cheeks, and a pair of green goggles. Neji examined the boy and reported "He's fine, he's just passed out." Neji turned to Hinata and said "I guess you'll look out for him now…"

"Y-yes, Neji." Stammered Hinata, this being her first Navy assignment. As the others turned around, the kid's blue eyes snapped open and he pulled himself up. He glanced around everywhere and Hinata placed a hand on him and spoke in a soothing voice "It's alright, we're your friends. I'm Hinata Hyuga."

The boy passed out after saying two words…

"Naruto Uzumaki."

Hinata then noticed something in Naruto's hand. It was a green medallion with the picture of a jewel on it.

"You're a ninja?" She asked nervously. She quickly pocketed the medallion as she turned to Bastion, Neji, and Vector, who were approaching "His name's Naruto Uzumaki, but that's all I know."

"Return to port." Bastion commanded.

As the ship turned, Hinata gazed at the strange medallion. She then saw something out of the corner of her eye--a white ship with black sails.

_Well, when I started writing this, I hadn't seen the movie for a while. So, I had to ad-lib most of the way. Maybe it's better that way. Anyway, how was that for a first chapter?_

_Please review and don't flame...or else I'll sic my Summoning Heroes on ya! Oh, wait...never mind. Just review and don't flame._


	2. Three Years Later

Chapter 2: Three Years Later

Hinata woke up in her bed. Since that day, she let her hair fall down to her back, but was still basically the same girl at the age of fifteen. She got up and opened a drawer to show the same medallion she got from Naruto three years ago. There was suddenly a knock on the door and Hinata quickly placed it around her neck and into her bed as Neji walked in.

"Still in bed on a day like this?" Asked her elder cousin.

Hinata simply smiled. Since her parents died, Neji took it upon himself to take care of her. He did a good job, too.

"I felt like sleeping in." She replied, cheerily.

Neji and a woman with a pink dress and brown hair with a pink bow in it named Aerith Gainsborough (Final Fantasy VII) walked in. Aerith pulled the windows open as she said "Hinata, it's a beautiful day."

Neji then handed a package and said "Here, this is for you."

Hinata opened it to show a lovely dress.

"Thanks, Neji!" She exclaimed but then asked "But…what's the occasion?"

Neji smiled as he walked to the window and replied "A person doesn't need an occasion to give his cousin a gift." Hinata walked behind a veil and began changing with Aerith's help. Neji continued "I was hoping that you could wear it to Bastion's promotion ceremony. You know that Captain Misawa, or Commodore Misawa as his title soon will be, is very fond of you…" Aerith was slipping something over Hinata's head "It's something new we picked up. Apparently, it's the latest fashion in Duel Academy."

Hinata gasped as the pressure of the thing, a corset, snapped on.

"Well, the women of Duel Academy must be used to…not breathing." She gasped under the pressure.

NCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNC

Later, Naruto, now wearing a black and orange suit, was standing before Neji with a box.

"I take it you finished it, Naruto?" Neji asked, business-like.

"Sure did!" Naruto replied, handing Neji the box, which he opened the box to show a sword and Naruto continued "The hilt's pure gold and the blade's folded steel!" Neji pulled it out and spun it around three times. On the fourth time, he accidentally let go, but Naruto caught it, easily, on the flat of the blade. Naruto grinned before asking "May I?"

"Feel free." Neji answered. Naruto then swung it around and tossed it up, catching it easily. He handed it back to Neji, who complimented "Excellent work, Naruto. Your master must be very proud."

Naruto grinned and scratched the back of his head at this compliment.

"A blacksmith only wants his works to be complimented." He chuckled before adding "Believe it." Hinata then walked down. Naruto's eyes sprung open as he saw this "Ms. Hyuga, you look…lovely."

Hinata smiled as she walked over to Naruto.

"Thank you, Naruto, but just call me Hinata." She said before adding "We've been through this before."

"C'mon, just one more time…" Naruto whined.

"Naruto knows his formalities." Neji pointed out with a hint of exasperation because of Naruto's chosen voice.

Hinata then spoke up.

"You know, Naruto, I had a dream last night..."

"About me?" Naruto asked, pointing at himself.

"That's fine, Naruto." Neji said, uncomfortably "You two have been friends for three years." Neji then took Hinata by the hand and they started towards the carriage "Come along, Hinata. We can't be late."

"Goodbye, Naruto!"

Hinata and Neji entered the carriage as Naruto bolted over to the doorway. The carriage was already leaving.

"See ya later…Hinata…" Naruto called. He then grinned, sadly, and he left the house to return to his master's smithy.


	3. Axel

_Last chapter, we were introduced to Hinata, the lieutenant's cousin, and Naruto, a blacksmith. Now, we're introduced to someone who replaces the character Jack Sparrow, who made the Pirates trilogy funny and is voiced by one of my favorite voice actors._

Chapter 3: Axel

Meanwhile, a man with spiky, red hair, green eyes, green markings under the eyes, and some unusual garbs was sailing into port…on a sinking ship. His name was Axel (Kingdom Hearts II). He noticed a bunch of decayed skeletons and noticed a sign that said "All ninjas shall be hanged". He saluted to honor the deceased. He then jumped onto the deck and began bailing out the water to no avail. He finally arrived at the port, riding on the mast. He then jumped off and tied the mast to the dock. A man with blonde hair, a black hat, a white jacket, a blue shirt, and black pants and boots walked over. This man was named Seifer (Final Fantasy VIII).

"It costs two hundred munny tie your ship to the port." Snarled Seifer. Axel's eyes darted to the mast, which was pitiful, and back to Seifer. He sighed as he placed two hundred munny in Seifer's hand. Seifer took out a handbook and asked "Who should I write you down as?"

Axel's eyes darted around, quickly, before commenting "How about an extra five hundred munny and we forget the name deal."

As Axel said this, he placed an extra five hundred munny on Seifer's book. Seifer looked at it, greedily, before looking back at Axel.

"Welcome to Port Anime, Mr. Alex." Seifer said in a business tone. He then walked away as Axel shrugged.

"Ah, close enough…" The spiky-haired Nobody said.

He then took out a wallet…which he stole from Seifer by means unknown. He shrugged and walked off.

NCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNC

Meanwhile, someone handed Bastion the sword Naruto showed to Neji. Bastion swung it around and looked at it with a look of contentment. At this moment, Hinata was struggling for air. The corset was slowly suffocating her.

NCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNC

Axel walked over to a harbor and saw a ship that looked VERY promising. He darted over, but was stopped by Squidward (Spongebob Squarepants) and Patrick (Spongebob Squarepants).

"Hold it, Spikes!" Shouted Squidward "No one is allowed on these ports!"

"Yeah, no one's allowed on these pots!" Patrick shouted, in turn, using the completely wrong word.

"Well, there's this VERY important ceremony goin' on and you two are stuck guarding a ship." Axel pointed out, trying to get them to leave him and the ships all alone before asking "Got it memorized (A/N: Yes, I did base my character, Shrapnel from the Jaladdin trilogy, off this guy)?" Squidward simply scoffed and Patrick confused. Axel glanced over to another ship "Besides, isn't THAT ship far more impressive?"

Squidward grinned at this and Patrick even MORE confused.

"Sure, the Wrecking Ball's the power of these seas," Squidward agreed, but said, in turn "But the Krusty Krab is the speed here!"

"Yeah, it's the fastest there is!" Patrick agreed, laughing, stupidly.

Axel had a calm look as he objected "Actually, I know a ship that's faster and nearly uncatchable—" Axel had a dramatic pause before saying, in an impressive manner "The Black Nobody!"

Squidward laughed out loud.

"I don't get it." Patrick simply said.

Squidward turned to Patrick with his usual look of disdain as he explained to Patrick.

"Patrick, there IS no Black Nobody." Squidward explained to his stupid, pink starfish partner "There ISN'T any white ship with black sails, crewed by the condemned, and captained by a man SO evil that even the devil didn't want him."

Patrick seemed to think, but replied "But, I've seen a white ship with black sails!"

Squidward had a look that suggested he was humoring the starfish "So, JUST because you saw a white ship with black sails means that it was crewed by the condemned and captained by a man so evil that even the devil didn't want him! IS THAT WHAT YOU'RE SAYING?!"

As Squidward was saying this, Axel slipped past.

"Guess not." Patrick said, simply.

"I win. Case closed..." Squidward stated, as if it resolved the matter. He then realized that Axel was gone "Hey, where'd that spiky guy go?"

"Oh, he's on that ship, why?" Patrick asked.

"ON THE SHIP?!" Squidward screamed.

Squidward and Patrick darted over to the Krusty Krab ship to see Axel at the steering wheel.

"No civilians on the Krusty Krab!" Shouted Squidward.

"Well, my mistake." Axel sighed before continuing "If I see any, you'll be the first to know. Got it memorized?"

"Okay, that's very nice of you." Patrick thanked. This simple comment cause Squidward to slap the stupid, pink starfish.

"Who ARE you, sir?!" Squidward demanded.

"Alex...or Al or Alexander, whichever you prefer!" Axel replied, joyously.

Squidward scoffed at this before asking "Okay, "Mr. Alex", why are you here?"

"And DON'T lie!" Patrick added.

"A'ight, given THAT option..." Axel grinned as he continued "I'm gonna snatch this ship, take it to the Hidden Leaf Village, get a bunch o' bloodthirsty shinobi to help me out, and steal, plunder, and pillage my heart out!"

"We SAID no lies!" Squidward objected.

"I think he's tellin' the truth, Squidward." Patrick pointed out.

"If he was telling the truth, he wouldn't have told us." Squidward said.

"But, what if he was lying when he said he'd tell the truth?" Patrick asked.

"OR he could've been tellin' the truth, knowin' you wouldn't believe him anyway!" Axel suggested. Squidward and Patrick exchanged looks then glanced back at Axel.

_I enjoyed the parts of the Pirates movies where Jack kept confusing those two guards. Those were funny..._

_Anyway, read and review, but don't flame, please._


	4. How Kazekage Axel Almost Escaped

Chapter 4: How Kazekage Axel Nearly Escaped

After the ceremony, Bastion walked over to Hinata and greeted "Hello, Hinata."

"Hi, Bastion..." replied Hinata.

Bastion began leaning on the railing of the tower the two were standing on. Hinata was still gasping for air.

"You know, Hinata, there's a time when a man has to settle down and find..."

"I can't breathe..." Hinata gasped.

"I know, I'm nervous, too." Bastion replied, not realizing that Hinata's previous statement was literal "What I'm saying is, Hinata Hyuga, will you marry me?" Hinata then fell off the tower. Bastion was completely oblivious until he glanced around. "Hinata?"

NCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNC

Back with Axel, Patrick, and Squidward, the Nobody was telling the two some complicated math formula.

"And that's why the square-root of pi is equal to or less than B to the fourth power." Axel explained.

"Interesting..." Patrick simply said.

Hinata landed in the water with a splash. Axel seemed COMPLETELY unpeturbed by this.

"Excuse me a sec." He commented to the two.

NCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNC

Bastion looked ready to jump into the water if he weren't restrained by Reno and Rude (Final Fantasy VII).

"Don't do it, Bastion." Shouted Rude.

"Just look at the rocks!" Reno explained "She was lucky that she didn't hit 'em!"

NCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNC

Hinata was slowly sinking. The medallion sent a signal to who-knows-what. The signal itself folded a flag in half. When Squidward and Patrick glanced at it, it was back to normal. The two shrugged before looking back to Axel, who darted over to the edge of the ship to see the place where Hinata landed. Patrick and Squidward darted over, too.

"WELL?!" Axel demanded, gesturing to the place where Hinata fell.

"I CAN'T SWIM!" Patrick whined.

"And I have a clarinet recital." Squidward explained and then added "The LAST thing I want is to get a cold!"

Axel looked at the two, flatly before simply saying "You guys are embarrassments to the Navy. Got it memorized?" Axel then pulled off his jacket, his bandana (showing JUST how spiky his hair was), his circular cases, and a compass. He then thrust it into Patrick's hands and said three words "DON'T lose these!"

Patrick saluted and replied "Yes, sir!"

Axel then dove into the water. He grabbed Hinata before she hit the sea-bottom. His first attempt to bring her to the surface failed. He then pulled the over-dress off, seeing as it was weighing them down and made the trip up a whole lot easier. He pulled her up above the surface and onto the docks.

"Without a scratch!" Boasted the fiery Nobody.

Squidward and Patrick darted over to the docks. Squidward placed his hands on her chest.

"She's not breathing!" Squidward shouted.

"Uh...is that a bad thing?" Asked Patrick like the utter imbecile he was.

"Outta the way, Dumb and Dumber." Axel growled and then shoved the two aside and pulled out a knife, which he used to slice the corset off of Hinata's chest. She took a deep breath as she began breathing regularly. Squidward and Patrick sighed with relief.

"I never thought of it like THAT..." Squidward said.

"CLEARLY, you've never been to the Hidden Mist Village." Axel stated. He then saw the necklace on Hinata's neck and had a look of pure wonder as he asked "Where'd you get this?"

Bastion, Reno, Rude, and Neji ran over as Hinata got up. Bastion drew his sword and pointed it to Axel.

"You, "Mr. Alex"," he proclaimed "Are under arrest for fraud."

Hinata ran between Axel and Bastion and asked "Is that the way to treat my rescuer?"

Bastion gave Axel a strange look before asking, in turn "Is that true?"

"Basically..." Axel replied.

"In THAT case..." Bastion said as he held out his hand for Axel to shake. The spiky-haired one placed his hand in there, cautiously, and shook it. Bastion then pulled Axel's arm over closer to himself. Bastion pulled up Axel's sleeve to show a place where a red-hot iron burned the letter N into his forearm. "Had a run-in with the East-India Trading Company, ninja?" He asked and then pulled up the sleeve to show a strange cloth with a metal piece. The piece had a strange hourglass symbol. "A member of the Hidden Sand Village, I see." Bastion murmured before asking "Your name wouldn't happen to be Axel, would it."

Axel pulled his arm away and looked somewhat offended. "KAZEKAGE Axel. Got it memorized?!" Axel corrected.

"Well, I don't see your ship, "Kazekage"." Bastion replied, greatly exaggerating the term "Kazekage".

"Y'know, that's a VERY good story, ya see..." Axel was quickly cut-off by Squidward.

"HE WANTED TO STEAL ONE!"

Squidward and Patrick ran over with Axel's belongings. Patrick handed them to Bastion.

"Here's the stuff he had, sir!" Patrick stated, using a military-like voice.

Bastion held out Axel's revolver and explained as he pulled out each object. "No extra bullets,..." Bastion opened Axel's compass, whose needle spun around like crazy until it stopped, pointing at Hinata. "A compass that doesn't point North,..." Bastion opened Axel's cases to show a pair of spiky chakram. He smiled in a humoring way as he said "And I half-expected them to be Hula-hoops." Bastion returned the chakram to the case and gave Axel a flat look and explained "Honestly, Axel, you're the WORST ninja I've ever heard of."

"And yet, you've heard of me!" Axel replied in a boasting tone.

Bastion turned to Reno and Rude.

"Reno! We're missing some hand-cuffs." Bastion commanded before asking "Could you get some?"

"You got it." Replied Reno. He then ran to get some hand-cuffs as Rude restrained him. Reno quickly returned with the cuffs. Hinata turned to Bastion.

"Bastion, this man saved my life, even if he IS a ninja!" She objected.

"Hinata, I honor the fact that this person saved your life, but one good deed doesn't relieve a man of a life of sins." Explained Mr. Misawa.

Axel spoke from above Reno and Rude, who were placing hand-cuffs on him. "But it seems to be enough to CONDEMN him!"

"That much is clear." Bastion growled under his breath.

Reno and Rude placed themselves on each side of Axel, who grinned as he sprung over and caught Hinata around the neck, but not choking her.

"LET ME GO!" She shouted.

"Not yet, cutie." Axel whispered, devilishly "I saved your life and now, you shall do so in turn. Got it memorized?" Axel turned to the rest, which included Neji now and shouted "A'ight, let's get something straight--give me back my essentials! The jacket, the chakram, the gun, the compass, etc., etc." Bastion nodded to Squidward, who handed Axel's belongings to Hinata. Axel looked seductive as he simply said " Put 'em on..." Hinata growled as she placed Axel's bandana back on and tied it up. She then put his jacket on. Neji scowled at this, seeing as it looked like she was hugging him. She then put Axel's weapons onto his belt. "Thanks, hottie." Thanked Axel.

"You're despicable!" Hinata hissed.

"Flattery will get ya nowhere. Got it memorized?" Axel pointed out. He then turned to the other people there. "Gents, from this day forth, you shall know this as the day that Kazekage Axel got away! Got it memorized?"

Axel then thrust Hinata to them and began running like there's no tomorrow. Rude, Squidward, and Patrick began running for him. Bastion stopped Reno and muttered, darkly, "Reno! Mr. Axel has an appointment with the gallows. I don't want him to miss it."

"Sure thing." Reno replied. He then ran after Axel, too.

NCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNC

Axel darted through the city, narrowly dodging bullets. He then ducked behind a statue as Reno, Rude, Squidward, and Patrick ran past. He looked out from behind when the four were out of sight.

"Too close for comfort..." He growled to himself. His eyes then darted around to try and find the right place. He then small a small house that he took for a smithy. He commented "Half-expected it to be under a chestnut tree, but heck..."

Axel darted in to see a fat man, who was bald with a five-o'clock shadow, a white shirt, and blue pants. His name was Homer Simpson (the Simpsons) and he was fast asleep, drunk. Axel waltzed over to the drunkard and waved his hand in front of the sleeping fatso's face. No response. He snapped his fingers. Nothing. He shouted. Still nothing.

"Sleep well and don't wake up to turn me in..." he whispered to Homer.

Axel then tried various means to try and cut his cuffs. He even prodded a donkey with a red-hot poker to try and kick his cuffs apart. It kicked SOMETHING, but not the cuffs. When Axel staggered back up, he then placed his chains into a wheel and the chains were snapped immediately. Then, the door opened and Axel quickly hid. Naruto walked in to see the donkey in pain. He calmed it immediately and turned to Homer. He grinned.

"Right where I left you..." Naruto sighed. Naruto then turned to the poker. He got an anxious look on his face as he said " Not where I left YOU..." Naruto got a fist-full of shuriken and turned to where Axel was hiding. Nothing. Naruto heard something and turned to see Axel trying to run for it and shouted "HOLD IT!" Axel froze in place as he turned to Naruto. Naruto simply growled "You're the one they're after, the ninja, aren't you?!"

Axel placed his finger and thumb on his chin and thought, aloud "Ya seem familiar, did I ever have an affair with YOUR girlfriend?"

Naruto ignored this comment as he growled, darkly "I don't keep myself familiar with ninjas."

Axel shrugged before replying "Well, I'd hate to be the one who breaks your perfect record, so..." Axel made to dart away, but Naruto sweep-kicked him. Axel stood up, dusted himself, and sighed at Naruto. "Look, kid, the situation I am in is very complex and requires time to explain. So, if you be so kind as to simply move out of my way and allow me to escape, I would be eternally greatful..."

Naruto stood between Axel and the exit.

"YOU threatened Ms. Hyuga, didn't you?!" He demanded.

"Just a little bit..." Axel replied with a grin. Naruto held out his shuriken and Axel shrugged. "So, that's the way it's gonna be?" Axel asked as he pulled out his spiky chakram and shouted, eagerly "LET'S RUMBLE!"

Axel ran forward and swung down his chakram only to meet the fistfull of shuriken. Naruto then pulled out a kunai and threw the shuriken at Axel. The Nobody blocked the ninja stars, but didn't expect Naruto to run towards him. Axel barely dodged Naruto's blow and make a counter-attack that broke the kunai. Naruto's hand flew to the table and picked up a sword that blocked Axel's next attack. Axel growled in frustration as he saw an entire rack filled with various weapons.

"WHO MAKES THESE?!" Axel demanded of no one in particular. However, Naruto answered anyway.

"I do, believe it!" Naruto knocked the blow aside, now it was Axel's turn to go on the defense as Naruto continued "And I train with 'em for three hours each day!"

Axel grinned as his chakram burst into flame that melted the sword's blade in two. Naruto pulled out a red-hot windmill shuriken and began spinning it at Axel, who was barely blocking the blows, sending sparks flying. Naruto slammed his shoulder into Axel and sent him careening into the wall. Axel picked himself up and grinned at his opponent.

"Nice weapons, but I think ya REALLY need a different hobby! Got it memorized?!" Axel taunted as he swung his chakram down on the shuriken. Axel continued "That or ya need a woman." Naruto deflected the blow and Axel jumped and grabbed a rope on the ceiling and swung to a window. "OR do ya HAVE a woman and wanna impress her, because you're too insignificant to talk to her? Are you a Munich, are ya?"

Naruto growled as he grabbed the rope and swung to Axel's window.

"I MAKE THESE WEAPONS SO, IF I EVER MET A NINJA, I COULD KILL HIM!" Shouted the younger of the two.

Axel jumped down to dodge Naruto's next blow. He then grinned as he picked up a fistfull of sand. Naruto jumped after him.

"Check, mate!" Axel sneered.

"Isn't it checkmate?" Naruto asked.

"No, it's just check." Axel corrected. Naruto gave a confused look, but it was ended when Axel threw the sand into his face and shouted, triumphantly "THIS IS CHECKMATE!"

Axel punched Naruto in the face and sent him into the ground. He grinned. He pulled out the revolver as Naruto staggered up.

"You cheated." Naruto growled.

"I'm a ninja." Axel grinned. There was a banging on the door and Axel looked rushed as he said "PLEASE move! I used 'please'."

"No, I'm not gonna let you escape!" Naruto replied with a shout.

Axel loaded his revolver, looking ticked.

"This shot isn't meant for you. Got it..."

Something smashed across Axel's head. He stared, blankly, before falling to the ground with a CRASH, out cold. Homer had regained consciousness and smashed one of his beer bottles across the back of Axel's head. Bastion and his soldiers then marched in. Bastion shook Homer's fat hand.

"Thank you for alerting us to a dangerous ninja, Mr. Simpson." Bastion said.

"Just doin' my job, Mr. Mysore." Homer replied.

Bastion didn't even bother to correct Homer as he turned to Axel. Reno, Rude, Squidward, and Patrick then arrested him and began dragging him away as he said "From now on, we'll remember this as the day that Kazekage Axel ALMOST got away..."


	5. Attack on Port Anime

Chapter 5: Attack on Port Anime

Aerith was placing a hot pan under Hinata's matress for comfort.

"I heard you had a big day, today." The former commented. Hinata sighed. It was exhausting. One minute, the ninja saved her life, the next he was holding her hostage. Aerith continued "Well, that's what you'd expect from a Ninja." She then decided to change this, very uncomfortable subject by asking "By the way, did Bastion propose?"

"Sort of..." sighed Hinata. Things got complicated for her in a hurry.

"He likes you, you know that? He'd be a smart match." Aerith pointed out before adding "But, there's also that Naruto Uzumaki, the way he looks at you..."

Hinata sighed again. She didn't know what to think.

NCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNC

Naruto was banging on a sword on an anvil, imagining that it was Axel's face. The dang ninja cheated him out of a victory! He heard something and glanced outside to see nothing but fog.

"This isn't ever a good sign..." was his simple comment before returning to his work.

NCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNC

Neji and Bastion were standing at a tower that overlooked Port Anime.

"Has Hinata given her answer yet?" Asked Neji.

"No, she's hardly spoken since Axel held her hostage. She's been shaken up." Bastion explained.

NCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNC

Axel was sitting in a jail cell with three people in the next cell--one was big, blue with a small bit of black hair named Genie (Aladdin), the other had a red suit with indigo eye-holes named Deadpool (Cable and Deadpool), and the last one had spiky black hair with armor, a green scarf, and an orange swirl-mask with a single eyehole named Tobi (Naruto). They were trying to get the keeper of the key--a hedgehog with cowboy boots named TLSoulDude.

"Come on, hedgehog." Genie called.

"I'll give ya a cookie!" Deadpool said in a sing-song voice.

"LET ME OUT! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" Tobi screamed, spastically.

_Three days and they haven't gotten me to budge._ TL thought to himself_ What makes 'em think I'll do it anytime soon._

"He's not gonna come, no matter how much ya bribe him. Got it memorized?" Axel pointed out. This simple comment caused the three turned to their next-door neighbor.

"Easy for YOU to say!" Deadpool shouted.

"Yeah, all three of us have the death-sentence." Tobi pointed out.

"The only reason I have the death-sentence is because I did kung-fu moves..." Genie pointed out before screaming "I'M NOT EVEN A NINJA!"

Genie then began crying, comically. Axel sighed at this situation.

NCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNC

A white ship with black sails was sailing towards Port Anime. A shady figure nodded to several members and they jumped into the long boats to head to shore.

NCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNC

Back with Bastion and Neji, Bastion noticed something.

"HIT THE DECK!" Bastion shouted as he tackled Neji and sent him to the ground as a cannonball flew over their heads to demolish a building. It fired again. He then commanded "Neji, get out of here! THAT'S AN ORDER!"

Neji then fled as Bastion pulled out a sword to meet the on-coming ninjas.

NCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNC

Inside the cell, the four heard the cannons go off.

"Hey, I KNOW THOSE CANNONS!" Axel said, anxiously, as he looked out and his face broke into a grin as he saw that the ship was white with black sails and said "The Nobody!"

The three looked afraid...or at least Genie did, Deadpool and Tobi were both wearing masks.

"The Black Nobody?" Asked Deadpool, voice quivering.

"Yeah, that ghost ship that's been preying on ships and settlers for five years and that nobody's survived to talk about!" Tobi explained, dramatically.

"Well, if nobody survived to talk about it, how do ya know that?" Axel asked.

"He's got a point..." Genie agreed.

The cannons blew a hole in the jail...however, it was in the cell next to Axel. The three walked out of the hole.

"SEE YA!" Shouted Genie.

"Goodbye!" Tobi called, waving bye-bye to the unfortunate Axel.

"Sorry, but we've gotta save our skins. Our sympathies, though!" Genie said to Axel as he left.

When the three were gone, Axel pulled out a card and began baiting TLSoulDude with it.

"Hey, hedgehog! I got this rare Dark Magician card!" Axel said in a half-whisper to TL.

TL perked up and began walking towards Axel, in a zombie-manor, who continued.

"Must...get...Yu-Gi-Oh card..." moaned the Fictronian Hedgehog.

"C'mon, c'mon...c'mon, you stupid, dirty rodent!" Axel continued, obviously not realizing what he was saying.

"Rodent, eh?" TL asked, offended "Ya can keep the card!"

There was a gun shot and TL ran away. Axel noticed what he said immediately.

"NO! COME BACK! I DIDN'T MEAN IT! No..." Axel shouted to the hedgehog, desperately.

Two people then burst into the room. One was a large rat with an eyepatch named Cluny the Scourge (Redwall) and the other had spiky, black hair and a hoody. He was named Sylar (Heroes). The two laughed at Axel.

"Well, if it isn't Axel?" Asked Sylar, cocking his head to one side "Last I saw you, you were on some godforsaken island, slowly vanishing into the distance."

"Things haven't changed much for him, have they?" Cluny asked with a cackle before stating "I just wonder how he got off."

Axel shrugged.

"Well, the only thing that matters is that I got outta there." Axel replied with a cocky grin on his face. He pointed to the super-powered serial killer and the war lord rat as he said "As for you two, you're in for some trouble, Mr. Scourge and Mr. Gray. The deepest circle of Hell is reserved for traitors and mutineers. Got it memorized?"

Sylar then thrust his fist forward and moonlight struck it. It was nothing more than bones, but he still held Axel in a death-grip by the collar of his shirt.

"You don't know ANYTHING about Hell!" Snarled Sylar "Got THAT memorized?"

Axel was just looking at Sylar's skeleton fist.

"Oh, there IS a curse, huh?" Asked Axel before saying "That's interesting. VERY interesting..."

Sylar let him go and the two left the cell. Axel sighed before flumping down on his back.

NCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNC

Naruto pulled out a sword and began running towards the ninjas. He saw a certain Vlad Plasmius (Danny Phantom) try and slice apart a couple of Bean Scouts (Camp Lazlo). Naruto stabbed Vlad, killing him. The smith withdrew the sword to start fighting Waspinator (Beast Wars).

NCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNC

Hinata heard the noises and walked out to see the doorman, Groundskeeper Willie (the Simpsons), go for the door.

"Atch, hold yer pants, will yeh?" Asked the disgruntled, Scottish groundskeeper.

"DON'T OPEN IT!" Screamed Hinata a few seconds too late. Willie opened the door and was slashed by someone with a bat-like Keyblade. The person had silver hair, greenish blue eyes, and a white jacket and a pair of jeans. He and a tanned teen with blue clothing jumped in after Hinata. Aerith barred the door and shoved Hinata into a closet.

"They're after YOU!" Aerith screamed, silently.

This perked Hinata's interest for her to ask "How do you know?"

"They're ninjas and you're the leuitenant's cousin." Aerith pointed out before asking "Who else would they be after?"

Two of the members jumped in. One had the look of a teenager the other had dark brown hair tied into a kind of ponytail. Aerith grabbed the pan and flung it into the teen's face. The teen roared in pain as the blue-clad teen round-house kicked Aerith away. The teen removed his hands to show that his face was blackened, but undamaged. The silver-head's name was Riku (Kingdom hearts) and the teen's name was Sokka (Avatar The Last Airbender). The two then began walking through the room.

"Little miss." Sokka called, whistling.

"No use hidin'." Riku pointed out "We already know you're here!"

"You can't hide. The gold's callin' us..." Sokka called.

Sokka tossed his boomerang at the closet and the door Hinata was in swung open. The two looked ready to attack, but...

"PARLEY!"

Sokka and Riku stopped in their tracks at what Hinata just shouted.

"What?" Sokka asked his partner, looking confused.

Riku sighed as he turned to his companion and explaining in a slightly monotonous voice "'Parley', Sokka. She said the word that, according to the Ninja Code set down by two of the first shinobi, DarkMagicianmon and Airnaruto, we can't harm her until she finished negotiations."

"Well, what was the point of THAT?!" Sokka demanded.

"Don't ask me." Riku replied.

Now that Hinata could see the two clearly, they had headbands with three clouds on them.

"So, do we have to take her to Raikage Shadow?" Sokka asked, somewhat unsure.

"Looks like it." Riku said.

The two grabbed Hinata and began dragging her away.

NCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNC

Naruto was still fighting ninjas when something whacked him across the head. The thing he saw next was...Vlad Plasmius?!

"Didn't I kill you?" Naruto asked, but didn't wait for an answer as he swung a kunai into Vlad, who caught it. Pink energy began gathering in his fist.

"SAY GOOD-BYE!" Shouted Vlad, looking victorious.

Naruto tossed a barrel into Vlad, who was sent into a window.

"Good-bye?" Naruto asked. The Maverick Ninja then saw Riku and Sokka dragging Hinata away "HINATA!"

Waspinator then belted Naruto across the head.

"Ooh. That'll teach you to turn your back on Waspinator!" Waspinator cackled.

Waspinator helped Vlad up and the two began following Riku and Sokka with the other ninjas.


	6. Welcome Aboard the Black Nobody

Chapter 6: Welcome Aboard the Black Nobody

Riku and Sokka dragged Hinata onto a ship and were welcomed aboard by Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles), who hissed "You two Genin took your time."

"Well, the girl decided to envoke parley." Riku explained.

"Still don't understand it..." Sokka mumbled, darkly.

Hinata struggled free from her two captor's grips.

"I WISH TO SEE YOUR KAGE!" Demanded Hinata.

Someone then stepped out and walked towards her. This wasn't a person at all--he was a black hedgehog with red streaks and a white tuft on his chest with a headband like Riku and Sokka's on his forehead. On his shoulders was a strange cat with no nose and a coin on its forehead. The hedgehog's name was Shadow (Sonic the Hedgehog) and the cat's type was called Meowth (Pokemon).

"You called?" Asked Shadow.

Hinata saw a strange hat tied to Shadow's back and saw his headband--the exact same as Riku and Sokka's.

"Raikage Shadow?" Hinata asked.

"Who else?" Shadow asked, rhetorically, before asking "But the question is who are YOU?"

"Hinata...Uzumaki." Hinata replied, shakily. She then added "I'm a maid in the leuitenant's house."

Their jaws fell open.

"Mega-Speed!" Riku exclaimed.

Shadow jerked his head to Riku and Sokka.

"She envoked "barley"." Sokka explained.

"Parley, you idiot." Riku growled as he stamped on Sokka's foot, sending him hopping. Shadow turned to Hinata.

"What do you want?" Asked the black hedgehog.

"You will leave Port Anime and NEVER return." Hinata commanded.

"That's basically impossible." Shadow replied with a dark chuckle "We're ninjas--we go where we want."

"Or I'll drop THIS!" Hinata added as she held her medallion over the ship's deck.

"What makes you think that we want THAT?" Shadow asked.

"Because I remember this ship, I saw it three years ago." She said, glancing around the ship. At a lack of response, she shrugged "If you don't care about it..."

Hinata loosened herThe crew seemed frightened by this.

"Given THAT alternative, Shredder!" Shadow shouted.

"Yes, Raikage?" Asked Shredder, appearing to Shadow's side in a heartbeat.

"Hoist the anchor." Shadow snapped at Shredder "We're leaving and we're not coming back."

Meowth then jumped off of Shadow's shoulders and grabbed the medallion before running back to Shadow and climbing up his shoulder. Hinata then had an objection.

"Won't you send me back?" Shadow didn't answer as he turned to leave. Hinata snapped as she screamed "What about the Ninja Code?!"

Shadow wheeled over to Hinata and shouted "FIRST of all, you need to be a NINJA for the Ninja Code to apply to you. SECOND of all, you forgot to mention for us to send you back, so I can't do that. And THIRD of all, the Ninja Code is less of a code and more of guidelines. So, all I can say now, Ms. Uzumaki, is welcome aboard the Black Nobody." Shadow then glanced to Riku and Sokka before barking "Riku! Sokka! Take Ms. Uzumaki to the guest cabin."

Riku and Sokka grabbed Hinata by the arms and dragged her away.


	7. Stealing a Ship

Chapter 6: Stealing a Ship

Morning arose and Naruto woke up to find the town in chaos.

"Ow. Did someone get the licensce number of that..." Naruto mumbled, massaging his head. He then glanced around and darted over to the Hyuga mansion to find Willie dead and Aerith out like a light and gasped "Oh no! It WASN'T a dream!"

Naruto ran over to a table where Neji and Bastion were taking in the damages.

"Seifer lost most of his ships, but I doubt we'll EVER hear the end of it. Mr. Ron Weasley and Mrs. Hermione Weasley said that their children are only shaken up, but nothing more..." Neji reported, but Naruto shouted...

"NEJI! BASTION! Hinata's gone!"

The two just looked at Naruto.

"Yes...I know." Replied Bastion, noncomittably.

"ARE YOU JUST GONNA SIT THERE AND DO NOTHING?!" Naruto half-screamed.

Bastion stood up and said, calm as you please, "Where do you suggest we start? Those ninjas left Axel in his cell, so they're not his comrades and their ship left with uncanny speed. And DON'T think that you're the only one who cares for Hinata."

Bastion sat back down and Naruto took off. There was ONE person he knew who could help him--Axel.

NCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNC

Naruto bolted down the jail stairs and found Axel's cell with the said Nobody lying flat on his back. Axel was trying to pick the lock with the card he tried bribing TL with the previous night, but when Naruto approached, he dropped it and fell onto his back.

"AXEL!" Shouted the younger of the two.

Axel propped his head up and replied, somewhat sarcastically "Oh, hello, Mr. "I'm-Gonna-Beat-Up-The-Innocent-Ninja". What's happened since we last met?"

"Other ninjas attacked Port Anime! I need your help!" Naruto half-shouted. Axel flopped back down and THIS was enough to get Naruto to scream "THEY TOOK HINATA!"

Axel propped himself back up.

"Oh, you took my advice and got a girl?" Axel asked "Well, too bad. 'Cause if Shadow's got her, ya won't be seeing her anytime soon. Plus, I hardly see any profit in it for myself. Got it memorized?"

"COME ON! YOU'RE KAZEKAGE! YOU'VE GOTTA KNOW WHERE THEY'RE GOIN'!" Naruto objected.

"Actually, yes." Axel said before explaining "They're headed to Mata Nui, a place that you can't get to unless you already know where it is. Unfortunately, you don't know where it is and I do, but I can't get out. Got it memorized?"

Naruto looked at the door of the cage.

"These things go up and down, not side-to-side." Naruto quickly explained "I know, I built them myself! With the right amount of force and leverage, they'll come free."

Naruto got a metal pipe and shoved it under the bars and pushed it down. Naturally, the bars were quickly pulled out and Axel simply walked out of his cell. He turned to Naruto.

"Thanks for the help...uh...didn't get the name?" Axel said, somewhat unsurely.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Believe it." Replied Naruto.

"Naruto, eh?" Axel grinned, devilishly, but then changed his expression before saying "First thing's first--I swear on my mother's grave that you're gonna get to the Black Nobody and get you're hot girlfriend. But, first, we've gotta get outta this taco stand..."

NCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNC

The two were looking at a ship.

"We're gonna steal a ship?!" Naruto demanded in no more than a whisper.

"We're gonna...borrow, THAT ship." Axel corrected as he pointed to the Wrecking Ball. Naruto made to continue, but Axel stopped him and asked "But, how far are ya willin' to go for this girlfriend o' yours?"

"I'd DIE for her!" Naruto replied, passionately.

"Alright, NOW we go!" Axel said with an excited tone.

Several guards were marching around the shores, but when their backs were turned, a long boat suddenly sprouted two pairs of feet and walked into the ocean. There were actually two people under the long boat--Axel and Naruto.

"Just be careful. It's the stingray's mating season and they sting if ya..."

"YEOWCH!" was what Naruto heard come out of Axel's mouth.

"Step on them?" Naruto finished.

The two continued their underwater journey, although Axel had a bit of a limp, and then arrived at the bow of a large ship. Naruto then commented...

"This is either crazy or genius." Naruto said.

"Funny how those two often turn up with each other, ain't it?" Asked Axel.

Axel then grinned as they began swimming upwards.

NCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNC

Eddy (Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy) was overlooking the ship's progress when, suddenly, Naruto and Axel sprung out. Axel pulled out his chakram and Naruto a kunai. The two then landed and held out their weapons in a threatening manner.

"A'IGHT GUYS!" Axel shouted with an excited edge to his voice "YOU'RE ALL RELIEVED OF YOUR POSTS, 'CAUSE WE'RE TAKIN' THE SHIP! GOT IT MEMORIZED?!"

"YEAH! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto shouted in agreement.

Eddy looked between the two before laughing out loud.

"Are you SERIOUS?!" He demanded in fits of hysterical laughter "YOU WON'T GET OUTTA THE SHALLOWS WITH JUST TWO!"

Axel turned to Naruto.

"Well, Naruto, ol' buddy, looks like we've gotta teach our new friend a lesson..." Axel pointed out as he pointed his chakram to Eddy's forehead "Look, scam-master, I'm Kazekage Axel! Got it memorized?"

NCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNC

Bastion held out a spyglass to observe what was going on with the ship and he saw a lifeboat going to shore. On it were Eddy and the rest of the crew.

"RENO!"

Reno ran over and asked "Yes, sir?"

"Prepare the Krusty Krab for takeoff. Turns out we have an old friend to deal with..." stated Bastion as he turned his spyglass to see Axel, who was waving good-bye to the commodore.

NCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNC

Bastion and a crew took the Krusty Krab and arrived at the ship. They glanced around...nothing. They were busy checking whether Axel and Naruto were hiding that the entire crew didn't notice the two swing over to the Krusty Krab. Axel clambered up to remove the flag and replace it with a giant Hidden Sand Village symbol as Naruto cut the grappling hooks with a kunai knife. Axel couldn't resist shouting to Bastion.

"AND YOU'LL REMEMBER THIS AS THE DAY THAT KAZEKAGE AXEL SNUCK PAST YA TO STEAL YOUR SHIP UNDER YOUR NAVY NOSES! GOT IT MEMORIZED?!" Axel shouted to the crew who just left.

Bastion growled as the two started sailing the ship away. Bastion wheeled over to Rude.

"What should we do about the Krusty Krab, sir?" Asked Rude.

"I'd rather see her at the bottom of the ocean than in the hands of ninjas! Pity Naruto had to join him, too..." Bastion brooded, angrilly, as Axel and Naruto sailed into the distance. Rude then ran back and reported...

"SIR! They disabled our rudder! We can't change direction!"

The Wrecking Ball continued forth towards the small life boat. Eddy screamed as he and the rest of the crew jumped out. Bastion hung his head out of sheer exhasperation.

"Y'know, that's one good ninja..." Reno complimented, somewhat shakily.

Bastion held his head up, still looking exasperated.

"Clearly..."


	8. Curses and Can or Can't

Chapter 7: Curses and Can or Can't

Later, Naruto and Axel were already up and active. The two were...getting to know each other a bit better by telling about their past. Axel already did small bits of his (mostly involving women and dangerous stunts), but now it was Naruto's turn.

"I never knew my dad. I was raised by my mom for twelve years, but my dad did send me a medallion. However, my mom died of illness soon after and I went onto a ship to be sent to my dad." Naruto reported, but then shrugged as he continued "Next thing I know, I was at a ship with Hinata."

Axel was at the wheel, but turned to face Naruto as he asked "Did your mom say that the whole "toe" sound in your name was hereditary?"

"She mentioned it." Naruto replied.

"Yup. I knew your dad." Axel stated before explaining "His name was Minato. Most people called him Mega-Speed Minato or just Mega-Speed. I was one of the few guys who were allowed to just call him Minato or Minato Namikaze. He was a great guy, a nice guy, and a nice ninja."

Naruto stood up, looking defiant as he shouted "No! He was a merchant who obeyed the law! A law-abiding, good, respectable..."

Axel just interrupted.

"A dang-busted, super-fast ninja. A shinobi. Got it memorized?"

Naruto pulled out one of his kunai.

"My dad WASN'T a ninja!"

Axel just sighed "No subtle way to do this, so heck." Axel turned the wheel and the mast caught Naruto on the midsection before swinging him over the water "Look, Naruto, as long as you're hanging around, there's somethin' a man's gotta know--what he CAN and what he CAN'T do. In your case, you CAN believe that your dad was a good man and a ninja...or you can't. Got it memorized? And I can leave you out there for the seagulls to pick clean, but I can't for three reasons--I need you on this venture, I can't go to where I need to solo, and keeping the mast like that would just make my trip longer, so..." Axel turned the wheel and brought back Naruto, who fell off the mast, looking nervous. Axel glanced down and Naruto noticed something in his eye. Was it compassion? Whatever it was, Axel just said "As for that bit about your dad, I'll leave that for YOU to decide. Got it memorized?"

Axel then held out his hand and asked "So, think ya can sail under a ninja?"

Naruto took Axel's hand. Axel heaved Naruto to his feet and the latter shook his head to try and regain himself.

"Where are we goin' to, anyway?" asked Naruto.

"The place that's virtually heaven on earth..." Axel replied, joyously.

NCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNC

That night, Hinata was in a cabin on the Black Nobody. Riku and Sokka then walked in.

"Raikage wants you in his cabin for a dinner. You'll be needing THIS, too." Riku simply said as he held out a velvet dress.

"Tell the Raikage that I decline." Hinata replied, coldly.

Sokka grinned, mischievously as he said "He thought you'd say that. He also said, if that's the case, you'll be eating with the rest of the crew as the stripper!"

Hinata grabbed the dress and shoved the two out the door as she changed.

"Why can't I have any fun?" Sokka asked.

"Because you're an idiot." replied Riku.

NCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNC

Shadow and Hinata were having dinner in the said hedgehog's cabin. Hinata was mainly avoiding the food, though.

"The food's not poisoned, if that's what you're wondering." Shadow hissed. That having been said, Hinata began having at the food, immediately, but avoided the drink. Shadow quickly explained "Also not poisoned. Finest wine this side of Radiant Garden." Hinata then drank it as something hit her forehead. She saw an almond. Shadow opened his hand to show a whole lot more "I can personally recommend the almonds."

"Why are you doing this?" Hinata asked.

Shadow turned away as Meowth clambered back onto his shoulders. He then held the medallion to eye-level and looked at it with a loving expression on his face before handing it to Meowth.

"Have you ever wondered what that medallion is?" asked Shadow. He answered his own question "This is made from the seven Mobian Chaos Emeralds, melded into five hundred and sixty-four identical coins delivered in a stone chest with gold lining to the Flying Dutchman himself. However, the ghost's greed was insatiable by then, so he massacred the Mobians for more. That being done, the lower gods placed a curse on it that anyone who so much as takes ONE piece would be cursed to walk the earth for eternity as ghosts."

After Shadow's ominous speech, Hinata said "Sorry, but I'm a bit old for ghost stories."

"That's exactly what I thought. After I got this ship and took my placeas Raikage, at first I was a Hidden Cloud Jonin, we went to the island of Mata Nui." Shadow replied. His voice lowered to a whisper as he continued "We found the chest and, like fools, we took ALL of them. We spent them. Every single piece on food, drink, and pleasurable company. However, the more we gave them away, the more we came to realize that drink wouldn't satisfy. Food turned to ashes in our mouth. And the most pleasurable company in the world wasn't be pleasurable enough. We were driven by greed to take those coins, but now we're CONSUMED by it, Ms. Uzumaki!"

"How sad for you." Hinata replied, somewhat coldly.

"You bet it is." Shadow answered, skipping over Hinata's tone "I can't even enjoy the simple feel of the wind on my face or the feelings I had for the love of my life, may she rest in peace. We found five hundred and sixty-three pieces after preying on sailors and settlers, but we could never find the last one. We despaired, but then we found YOU. All we need is that piece in the chest and blood to be repaid by everyone who touched it. Thanks to you, we have all five hundred and sixty-four coins."

Hinata gulped at the thought of the second part of requirments for the crew's cure. She quickly hid a knife as she asked "And the blood that's to be repaid?"

"Well, that's why my crew and I won't kill you..." Shadow answered, but added "YET." Hinata thrust her knife into Shadow's chest. Shadow simply looked at the knife and removed it, showing that no damage had been done. He tossed it aside and cocked his head to one side as he asked "After you killed me, what would you do next? You're miles out to sea and there's a crew of blood-thirsty shinobi outside."

Hinata tore from the room. She almost screamed at what she saw--the entire crew were skeletons. She ran into Shredder, whose armor was rusted and the skin under it replaced by bone. She ran to where she came from to see Meowth, who was also a skeleton. Shadow then walked out.

"LOOK AT US! The moonlight shows us for what we REALLY are! We aren't alive, so we can't die, but we're not DEAD either. We thought it was a boon to our career at first, but now we can't stomach it!" Shadow roared "Too long, I've been dying of thirst and unable to quench it. Too long, I've been starving to death and unable to die. DON'T YOU SEE?! I'VE SUFFERED TOO LONG!" Shadow walked into the moonlight, his skin vanishing the moment he entered it. His unusual proportions made for an odd skeleton. He then pulled out a bottle and tossed away the cork "You'd better start believing in Ghost Stories, Ms. Uzumaki, 'cause you're in one right now!" Shadow uncorked it and chugged it, letting the alcohol trickle down his rib-cage. Hinata's scream burst out of her as she darted out of the galley and into her cabin. Shadow cackled at this with the rest of the crew. The hedgehog wheeled over to them. "WHAT'RE YOU LAUGHING AT?! GET BACK TO WORK!"


	9. The Hidden Leaf Village

Chapter 8: Hidden Leaf Village

Naruto and Axel arrived at an island that was just about surrounded by a wall of stone. The two were soon standing in a town where people were firing guns or chasing each other. Naruto saw a guy continually drinking some alcoholic drink with two mugs. Axel then grabbed Naruto's shoulders as he muttered to finish his last statement in the previous chapter and said...

"For a ninja. Stick with me, kid, everyone loves me here..." as Axel said this, he saw a woman with blonde hair and two long bangs that streamed back walking towards him. He flung out his arms in a form of welcome and shouted "Larxene!"

The woman, Larxene (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories), smiled, but looked enraged all the same.

"Axel."

Larxene slapped Axel across the face. Naruto stared at the said Nobody.

"I don't think I deserved that." Axel stated. Axel saw another woman. This one had deep red hair that streamed back. Her name was Jessie (Pokemon). Axel gulped as he said "Jessie."

"Who was that?" asked the red-head. She then slapped Axel across the face. Naruto kept staring at him.

"Maybe I deserved that..." Axel murmured.

NCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNC

Axel threw some water onto a crocodile that was sleeping with some pigs. This was Vector, only now he was wearing head-phones and a headband with a leaf on it. He sprung up, glowering around.

"Alright, who woke me up?!" demanded the crocodile "What lousy, son of a..." Vector then noticed Axel and changed his attitude...immediately. The crocodile stood up and exclaimed "AXEL! Ya know it's bad luck to wake a sleepin' croc!"

"Fortunately, Vector, I have a way to counter it." Axel pointed out.

"Explain." Vector said.

"If the person who woke the croc has a business proposal and said crocodile had been out of business for two years and so the person must wake the crocodile in order to make the said business proposal." Axel quickly said. Naruto hardly understood this, but Vector understood it perfectly.

"I got it!" Vector exclaimed. Vector turned to leave, but Naruto threw water at him. Vector wheeled over to Naruto and screamed "I'M AWAKE, YA SQUIRT!"

"I know. Ya smell terrible." Naruto pointed out.

NCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNC

Later, Naruto was standing at a beam in a bar while Vector and Axel were talking.

"So, Axel, what's yer business proposal?" asked Vector.

"I'm gonna steal back the Black Nobody." Axel whispered in a conspiratorial manner.

As Axel said this, Vector was chugging some beer. When he finished his sentence, Vector coughed it back up.

"Gonna steal it back?!" Vector asked, dumbfounded, before saying "C'mon, Axel, you and I both know that it can't be done. Shadow won't negotiate with ANYONE, especially YOU. And what makes ya think that he'll give YOU the Black Nobody?"

"Yeah, but I've got leverage. Got it memorized?" Axel pointed out.

"Really? Who?" asked the crocodile.

Axel's eyes darted to Naruto. Vector just looked confused. Axel slightly jerked his head. Vector cocked his head to one side, still not getting it. Axel jerked his head over to Naruto more. Nothing. Axel pointed at Naruto. Vector's "lips" formed the word "oh".

"Just outta curiosity, who's the kid?" Vector asked.

"He's the son of Mega-Speed Minato Namikaze." replied Axel "His only kid."

Vector's eyes widened as Naruto staved off Dorothy (Yu-Gi-Oh GX). Unfortunately, said black smith heard and saw this. Vector's eyes returned to their appropriate size and he grinned, devilishly.

"In THAT case, I'll see if I can russle up a crew." Vector said, excited "Heck, there's bound to be some people in Hidden Leaf that're crazy enough to do this!"

"Take what you can..." Axel said as he held out a mug.

"And give nothin' back!" Vector finished. He then knocked his glass against Axel's in a toast before the two started chugging them.


	10. The Krusty Krew

Chapter 9: The Krusty Krew

Later, Vector was showing the crew he russled up last night.

"Well, Kazekage, I gathered a group of every Chunin and Jonin in Hidden Leaf Village, each one of 'em worth their height in use and complete nutjobs!" Vector reported with a salute.

Axel glanced over to a Chunin, who was covered in brown fur, three feet tall, and had a long nose. This was Gordon Shumway, but preferred being called ALF (ALF). He then saw a Chunin who had a black beard, a purple suit, an eye-patch, a peg-leg, and a black hat. This was Patchy the Pirate (Spongebob Squarepants).

"YOU!" Axel commanded, pointing to Patchy.

"That's Patchy the Pirate, Lord Kazekage." Vector informed.

"Right." Axel sighed before continuing to talk to Patchy "Mr. Pirate, can ya face down danger without backing down or showing fear?"

Patchy saluted before replying "Aye, I can, Lord Kazekage, sir!"

Axel saw a green parrot with a Hidden Leaf Village headband.

"That's Patchy's partner, Polly the Parrot." Vector pointed out.

"A'ight, Mr. Parrot, same question." Axel commanded.

Polly squawked "Kazekage, your fly's undone."

Axel glanced down at his fly to see that it was done, perfectly. Vector shrugged.

"Usually, we just take that as a "yes"." Vector muttered.

Axel then began pacing around them.

"Fellow Shinobi, you must realize that in this, you will face death and certain peril. Possibly, half of you won't make it out alive..." Axel was oh-so-rudely cut-off by a woman who asked...

"What about YOU?!"

Axel turned to see someone with a hat covering his face. He removed it to see that "he" was a "she". She was teenage Jonin with with red hair and a Hidden Leaf headband tied around her neck.

"Misty?" asked Axel, nervously.

The girl, Misty (Pokemon), drove her fist into Axel's head and driving said Nobody's face into the dock.

"Let me guess--ya didn't deserve that either?" Naruto asked the Nobody, somewhat accussingly.

Axel picked himself up and dusted himself off.

"Actually, I did deserve that." admitted the Nobody.

"YOU STOLE MY BOAT!" Misty shouted.

"Ya see, Ms. Waterflower, "Stole" is such a hard word. I prefer the term "take without permission or your knowledge"." Axel replied.

"If ya go with us, we'll get ya a BIGGER boat! Believe it!" Naruto told Misty, trying to bribe her.

"A bigger boat! Believe...got it memorized?" Axel said, originally going to copy Naruto word-for-word, but changing it back to his usual catch-phrase.

"A better one!" Naruto added.

"A better one!" Axel mimicked.

Naruto then pointed to the Krusty Krab and said "That one!"

Axel turned to face Naruto with a look of disbelief on his face.

"THAT ONE?!" Axel then turned to face Misty again with a look of exasperation on his face as he said, somewhat unenthusiastically "That one."

"Fine, I'm in." Misty replied.

The crew cheered at this and Vector turned away.

"It's bad luck for ladies to go on the ship..." Vector whispered to Axel.

"Worse not to have her. Got it memorized?" Axel pointed out.

NCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNC

Later, the Krusty Krab was sailing through a storm. Axel pulled out his compass and checked it. The needle swivled east. He turned the wheel. Naruto and Vector shouted a conversation over a storm.

"Where'd Axel get that broken compass?!" Naruto shouted over the storm.

"No one knows. And he says that it's not broken!" Vector replied.

"But it doesn't point north!" Naruto shouted.

"Well, north's not what we're tryin' to find!" Vector pointed out. Axel shut the compass and grinned, broadly. Vector gave Axel a strange look before asking "What's with the look?!"

"We're catchin' up! Got it memorized?" Axel shouted. He then turned the wheel and their direction changed.


	11. By Blood Undone

Chapter 10: By Blood Undone

Hinata was in her cabin. The last few days she had on the Black Nobody were some of the worst she ever had. Riku and Sokka then walked in.

"Well, Ms. Uzumaki, time to go." Riku simply said.

Hinata stood up and walked out with the two on either side of her. She was shoved into one of the long-boats by Shredder. The crew then moved out.

NCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNC

Meanwhile, the crew on the Krusty Krab was working on the ship. Vector walked over to Naruto and the black smith saw that Vector's headband was now one of the Hidden Sand Village.

"So, yer dad was Mega-Speed Minato?" Vector asked. Before Naruto gave an answer, Vector said "Good ninja from what I heard."

"I dunno what to think." Naruto replied.

"He was a good friend of Kazekage Axel from what I hear. I'm not sure if that's true, 'cause I only met Axel when he turned up in the Hidden Leaf Village, still a hapless Hidden Sand Chunin without a buck to his name." Vector continued as if he didn't hear Naruto. He then added "'Course, that was before he got super-promoted to Kazekage and became captain of the Black Nobody."

Naruto perked up, immediately.

"He was captain of the Black Nobody? What happened?" he quickly asked.

Vector sat down and explained "Well, when he took the Black Nobody, he had a Hidden Cloud Jonin as his first mate. Little did he know that the said Jonin was treacherous to just about anyone except those from his own village."

"Was that Jonin named Shadow?" Naruto asked.

"Naturally." Vector replied "Anyway, Shadow said to Axel that, since they were partners, they should go halvsies on the loot, so Axel told him the location of Mata Nui, where there was Mobian treasure. However, that night, Shadow mustered up a mutiny and marooned Axel on a remote island, but not before Axel went mad with the heat!"

"Does that explain why he keeps saying "got it memorized"?" Naruto asked.

"Well, bein' marooned's got nothin' to do with it." was Vector's answer before continuing "Now, when a ninja's marooned, he's given a revolver with a single bullet. Not enough for huntin' purposes or a signal. 'Cause when all the lack of food and water's taken it's toll, the gun gets REAL friendly with the guy's head if ya get my drift. But Axel, he was on that island and lived and he still has that revolver, which he now plans to use on that treacherous Raikage."

"O-kay..." Naruto mumbled before asking "How'd he get off?"

"Well, the story varies, but the one I know I can trust is that he waded out into the ocean and waited for three days and nights. On the fourth day, all kinds o' ocean creatures were examining his legs. But then, he roped himself a couple o' sea turtles!"

"Sea turtles?"

"Yeah, two leather-back sea turtles (A/N: the biggest sea turtles today) and took 'em like water skis to the nearest shore!" Vector finished, excitedly.

"But where'd he get the ropes?" Naruto asked.

"Human hair." the two looked up to see Axel looking down on them. The Nobody then added "From MY back. Got it memorized?"

Vector stood up and walked away.

NCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNC

Meanwhile, Shadow strung the Chaos Emerald necklace around Hinata's neck and they went into the longboats. They rowed into a cavern and quickly got off. Riku and Sokka held out two chests.

"I can't wait for this curse to be lifted." Riku strained under the weight of the chest.

"Yeah, three years and we finally get to spend it!" Sokka replied, excitedly.

Riku and Sokka dunked out the chest's contents to show...dresses.

"Did these belong to Toph and Katara?!" Riku demanded.

"Yeah, they did."

"Saw THAT comin'..." Riku mumbled. Sokka pulled out the umbrella for reasons unknown as Riku continued "And once this curse is lifted, we can get you a weapon that can ACTUALLY cause fatalities and you can ditch the boomerang."

"C'mon, this thing's grown on me..." Sokka pointed out as he began stroking his boomerang like a cat.

"You've got me worried about your sanity, Sokka." was Riku's simple statement.

NCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNC

Axel was walking towards the long boat. He then turned to look at his fellow Shinobi.

"The kid comes with me. If we don't come back, stick to the code." Axel commanded.

Naruto and Axel then got into the long boat and began rowing away.

"What's the plan?" Naruto asked, heart thumping like crazy.

"Go in, get your girlfriend, and get out." Axel replied "Want it any simpler?"

NCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNC

Axel and Naruto rowed into the cave.

"What'd ya mean by 'stick to the code'?" Naruto asked.

"Simple--" Axel replied as Naruto saw a skeleton with several kunai and shuriken in its back. Axel then finished "Anyone and everyone who falls behind is LEFT behind."

"I don't think I'll like this Ninja Code..." Naruto shuddered.

Axel shrugged "You'll be wrangling with your dad's ninja blood soon enough. You'll be itching for the sea, go solo, and..." Naruto looked at the bottom of the water to see gold. This held his gaze for a good bit and Axel grinned, devilishly as he continued "Judging by how your eyes are glued to the valuables, you're already obsessed with treasure!"

The boat hit shore and Naruto and Axel stepped out, Naruto looking broody.

"I'm NOT obsessed with treasure!" Naruto shouted, quietly.

Axel hled out a finger, wisely as he pointed out "Well, treasure isn't JUST golden and glitters, buddy. Got it memorized?"

The two hid as Shadow dragged Hinata over to a stone chest with several coins in seven different colors.

"WHO TOOK THE COINS?!" Shadow shouted to the cursed shinobi.

"WE DID!" was the crowd's response.

"WHO PAID FOR IT, TENFOLD?!"

"WE DID!"

"AND WHO GAVE THEIR BLOOD TO STOP THIS CURSE?!"

"WE DID!"

"EVERYONE BUT ONE OF US! NOW, THE BLOOD WILL BE REPAID TO FREE US FROM THIS CURSE FOREVER!" In Shadow's palm, a small blade of yellow energy appeared. He then glanced to his fellow shinobi and said "You guys wanna know what I'm gonna do when I'm cured? I'm gonna eat four pounds of almonds!"

Meanwhile, Naruto and Axel were watching this. Naruto made to run to Hinata, but Axel stopped him and explained "Sorry, Nar (A/N: DarkMagicianmon's nickname used for Naruto in the Naruladdin trilogy), but we can't go after her. We wait, got it memorized?"

"We wait until it's the best moment for YOU?!" Naruto hissed.

"Naturally." was Axel's reply.

Shadow brought his Chaos Blade across Hinata's palm. Blood spilled over the coin.

"Done by blood, and by blood, undone!" the hedgehog shouted in a ceremonial manner.

Shadow was gripping Hinata's hand with a crushing grip. He then pulled his hand up and forced Hinata's hand open, dropping the coin. It landed in the sea of green, purple, blue, aqua-green, silver, yellow, and red. Shadow shut his eyes as did the rest of the crew. Shadow opened his eyes and glanced at the crew.

"Well...?!" he demanded.

"I don't feel any different..." Sokka mumbled.

"How do we find out?" Waspinator asked.

Shadow pulled out a shuriken and chucked it into Riku's heart. Nothing happened.

"Hey, I'm alive." Riku said. He looked relieved, but it quickly turned to rage as he shouted "Then that means WE'RE STILL CURSED!"

Shadow wheeled over to Hinata, looking murderous.

"YOU, WOMAN! WHAT WAS YOUR FATHER'S NAME?! WAS YOUR FATHER'S NAME MINATO?!" Shadow demanded.

"No." Hinata replied, defiantley.

Shadow back-handed Hinata into the water, along with her medallion. Axel finally stood up and looked at Naruto.

"Just stay HERE, young and inexperienced Mr. Uzumaki, and try not to do anythin' stupid. Got it memorized?" Axel commanded. Axel turned to leave, but something whacked him across the head. At this, he simply asked "Am I the only one with a case of deja vouz, here?"

Axel then fell onto the ground, out like a light. Naruto was holding a stalactite.

"Technically, not somethin' stupid." Naruto muttered before saying to Axel's unconscious form "And I'm NOT gonna be your leverage!"

Shadow was shouting at the crew "WHICH IDIOT BROUGHT IN THE WRONG PERSON?!"

"IT WAS RIKU AND SOKKA!" Shredder shouted.

"SHE SAID HER NAME WAS HINATA UZUMAKI!" Sokka replied.

"AND SHE'S THE RIGHT AGE...ABOUT FIFTEEN." Riku pointed out.

Sylar finally snapped.

"EVER SINCE YOU BECAME THE KAGE, EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE LED US FROM BAD TO WORSE!" Sylar screamed "YOU SENT MEGA-SPEED TO THE DEPTHS! AXEL WAS FAR BETTER!"

Shadow snarled and began glowing with a red aura, which quickly vanished. Meanwhile, Naruto darted over and garbbed Hinata by the mouth, making a quiet motion, and leading her away. However, Hinata grabbed the medallion.

"NEVER refer to me as inferior to that pathetic Sand Ninja. Got that, Sylar?!" Shadow snarled, venomously.

"Whatever and I say you let me cut open her head and spill ALL HER BLOOD! Just in case." Sylar barked, enthusiastically.

"Fine by me!" Shadow agreed. However, they saw that Hinata was gone. "Dang..." Shadow muttered before shouting to the shinobi "GET HER!"

The crew ran out to find Axel in their way.

"Hey, chums." Axel said, calmly. Everyone readied their weapons, but Axel had more to say "Pa-lululu! Wait...uh...parloin." Axel seemed to be thinking about this, thoroughly, as he tried to find the right word "Parsnips, parsley..."

Sokka perked up at this and asked "Parley?"

"Good idea, Sokka, I'll do that." Axel agreed before shouting "PARLEY!"

Riku thumped Sokka on the head.

"DANG whoever thought of 'parley'!" Riku snarled.

Axel leaned closer to Riku and simply said...

"THAT would be the Bikini Bottomites."


	12. Truth and Negotiations

Chapter 11: Truth Revealed and Negotiating

Naruto and Hinata rowed to the Krusty Krab. They heaved themselves onboard and the crew was there to meet them.

"Welcome aboard the Krusty Krab. Ms. Hyuga!" greeted the crocodile in a warm voice.

Hinata recognized the crocodile, immediately and simply asked "Vector?"

Vector glanced around "Uh..." Vector then changed the subject as he asked Naruto "What happened to Axel?"

Hinata looked at Naruto as if saying "what?!" as she demanded "Kazekage Axel?!"

Naruto ignored this to reply to Vector's question "He fell behind."

"Guess we've gotta go full-speed ahead." Vector shouted to the crew/

NCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNC

Shadow was pacing around Axel, looking somewhat venomous.

"The only thing I'm interested in, Axel, is how you got off that island." Shadow hissed.

"When ya left me on that godforsaken spit of land, ya forgot about ONE thing, blackie--" Axel said before adding "I'm Kazekage Axel. Got it memorized?"

"Well, I won't be making THAT mistake again, spiky." Shadow replied, looking calmer. He then looked at the crew and asked "Guys, you all remember Kazekage Axel?" Everyone nodded before he commanded "Kill him."

Axel held out his hand and shouted "Hold it!" Axel then asked, cool as you please, "The girl's blood didn't work, did it?"

Shadow glowered at Axel "You KNOW whose blood we need?!"

"Actually, yes." Axel replied with a devilish grin.

NCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNC

Meanwhile, on the Krusty Krab, Naruto was tending to the cut Shadow gave Hinata, explaining the whole situation to her.

"What kind of person trades a man's life for a ship?!" she asked.

"A ninja, who else?" was Naruto's reply. Naruto finished tying off the cut and changed the subject by asking "You said that you gave Shadow MY name instead of yours. Why'd ya do it?"

"I-I don't know..." Hinata stuttered.

Naruto looked at the Chaos Emerald Coin Hinata was holding.

"My dad gave me that..." Naruto sighed before asking "Why'd you keep it from me to begin with?"

Hinata looked down in slight shame as she replied "I was afraid that you were a ninja."

Naruto took the coin and just looked at it as something dawned on him.

"I get it now. It wasn't MY blood they wanted. It was my dad's blood--the blood of a ninja..."

"Naruto, I'm sorry." Hinata apologized. However, Naruto simply left the cabin.

NCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNC

Meanwhile, Axel and Shadow were talking in the hedgehog's cabin on the Black Nobody.

"So, you expect ME to let YOU leave me on a beach, while you sail away with MY ship, and leave me with NOTHING except a name?!" Shadow snarled, barely keeping his temper down.

"No, I expect to leave you on a beach, while I sail away in MY ship and leave YOU with nothing and I shout it to you, got it memorized?" Axel pointed out as he began shuffling through the almonds.

"And you expect me to trust your word?!" Shadow hissed.

Axel pulled out some almonds and gulped them down. "Dang good almonds, ya got, rat-boy. And, out of the two of us, I'm the one who hasn't committed mutiny." Axel then leaned over to Shadow, grinning devilishly again before adding "Well, I think I've gotta thank ya. Because, if it weren't for YOU, I'd be down and cursed like ya. Ain't life funny?"

Shredder then burst into the room.

"We are coming up on the Krusty Krab!" reported Shredder.

Shadow stood up and walked out. Axel quickly followed.


	13. Battle at Sea

_Sorry if the fight scenes stink. I'm...not the best with fight scenes in parodies._

Chapter 12: Battle At Sea

A kid with brown hair, a Chunin jacket over a white shirt with black streaks, a Hidden Leaf headband, and green eyes named Ben Tennyson (Ben 10) shouted over to the rest of the crew "BLACK NOBODY COMIN' UP!"

Misty growled and ran to the wheel and began steering it away.

NCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNC

Shadow pulled out a spyglass and glowered at the Krusty Krab with his red eye. Axel then got in front of the spyglass.

"Shadow, how's about ya let me go over to the Krusty Krab and negotiate the return of the medallion?" asked the spiky-haired Nobody.

Shadow scoffed at this.

"Ya see, Axel, that's the attitude that lost you the Nobody." Shadow taunted. He then turned to look at Shredder as he commanded "Put this moron in the brig."

Shredder then heaved Axel away.

"Hard times, hard times..." Axel mumbled to himself.

NCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNC

Hinata and Naruto ran up onto the deck to see that everyone was working hard.

"What's goin' on?" Naruto asked.

Vector ran over and said, in a somewhat high-pitched, frightened tone "The Black Nobody's catchin' up to us!"

"But this is the fastest ship in the Cartoonibbean!" Hinata pointed out.

Misty shouted over the steering wheel "Tell that to them once they've caught us!"

Naruto looked over to a reef.

"Can't we lose 'em over there?" he asked.

"Right!" Vector exclaimed before explaining "We don't have to outrun them forever, just long enough!" Vector then turned to the crew and shouted "ANYTHIN' THAT WE CAN AFFORD TO LOSE, MAKE SURE IT'S LOST!"

The Ninjas then flocked around, throwing just about everything overboard. Spikes then sprung out of the sides of the Black Nobody.

"CRUD!" Misty growled "THE NOBODY'LL CUT US TO SHREDS WITHOUT FIRING A SINGLE SHOT!"

"That and they've got the element of surprise on their side." Vector added.

"Throw the anchor down!" Naruto shouted "It'll swing us around and we'll be facin' 'em!"

"You'd have to be INSANE to do that!" Misty roared.

Vector's face then brightened up as he said "Just like Axel was insane!"

Vector shouted to the rest of the crew.

"HAUL DOWN THE ANCHOR!"

Ben and ALF heaved the anchor down and it sank to the bottom of the ocean. This caused the Krusty Krab to swing around and face the Nobody. Shadow snarled at this before shouting to his crew "LOAD THE CANNONS!"

The shinobi ran around, loading the guns and getting their own weapons ready.

Naruto looked over to Vector.

"Load the cannons!"

"With what?" Vector asked before adding "Some idiot threw all the cannonballs overboard."

"ANYTHING YOU CAN FIND!" Naruto commanded the crocodile.

Vector nodded before turning to look at Ben.

"Ben, ya need to load anythin' into the cannons." the crocodile commanded the ten-year-old before shouting "Get your fellow shinobi to do so or else I'll jam your Omnitrix into them!"

"On it, Vector!" Ben replied. He made a few hand-signs before shouting "TRANSFORM!" Ben vanished in a puff of smoke to be replaced by a dinosaur thing with a helmet, feet clinging onto ball things, and a turquoise and black striped tail. The new alien, XLR8 (Ben 10) zipped around, loading any and everything into the cannons. He then snatched a bottle of beer that Vector was about to chug and jammed it in, too. The two ships then began firing at each other.

Axel was in the brig and looked angry at this as he shouted, angrilly "STOP BLOWIN' HOLES IN MY SHIP!"

Shadow nodded his head back on the deck and a large board appeared and connected the two ships. The cursed shinobi then jumped over to the Krusty Krab. Patchy screamed and hid behind a barrel. Vector cracked his knuckles as Ben, Naruto, and Hinata ran over to his sides.

"Time for you two to see what a Shinobi can REALLY do!" Vector shouted. He made several hand-signs before shouting "Partial Expansion Jutsu!"

Vector's hands then grew to a considerable size as he punched an oncoming Vegeta into the water. His other hand then blocked the others from a swarm of shuriken. Vector growled before charging at the shinobi who tossed them.

Ben then popped back in, in his regular form, and then made the same hand-signs he used to change into XLR8 and shouted "Transformation Jutsu!" Ben vanished in a puff of pink smoke and was replaced by some red thing with a flaming head and bright yellow cracks across his body. He changed into Heatblast (Ben 10) and said "I'm hot!"

Heatblast charged a blast and fired at the oncoming ninjas. Naruto then pulled out a shuriken and hurled it at some oncoming ninja. Hinata took a kunai and swung it at another ninja.

Axel somehow got out of his cell and ran out to rejoin the battle. He saw Waspinator, who was pointing his sting gun at Hinata, and tapped his shoulder.

"That isn't too nice. Got it memorized?" he commented.

Hinata then kicked Waspinator and sent him into the ocean.

"Why universe hate Waspinator?!" the Predacon asked.

Hinata stared at Axel and simply asked "Axel?!"

"Yes, it is I. I know, you have nothing except hard feelings from that incident in Port Anime, but hey. You gotta let things go." Axel explained in a quick voice before asking "Now, where's that Medallion?" Hinata didn't feel like answering that question, least of all to THIS ninja. Axel then grinned again as he asked "Ah, where's Naruto?"

Hinata made a quick head count and saw that Naruto was gone. Naruto had gone under the ship, trying to get the medallion. Sokka and Riku then loaded two cannonballs that were tied together into the cannon. They then lit the fuse and blasted the cannon, which broke the mast of the Krusty Krab in two. The hunks of the mast fell and smashed into and through the galley, causing debris to fall and the ship to leak. Meanwhile, Sylar and Cluney placed a trail of gunpowder that led straight to the ship's supply of explosive powder. Naruto heaved away at the debris to no avail.

"SOMEBODY LEMME OUT!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs. No one heard him.

The Meowth then ran over and took the medallion before running out. Meanwhile, Cluney cackled as he broke a lamp onto the gun powder and lit it.

NCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNC

Axel saw Meowth clambering around the ship and growled as he charged after it. He then tripped mere inches from the cat Pokemon, however it already reached Shadow and handed him the medallion.

"Thanks, Axel." Shadow thanked.

"Uh...you're welcome?" Axel repled, unsure.

"No, not you. We named the Meowth Axel." Shadow replied, pointing to the Meowth. He held the medallion out to the cursed shinobi and shouted "OUR HOPE'S BEEN RESTORED!"

NCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNC

Naruto tried getting out, but couldn't. He then heard the sizzling of the gun powder and dove under the water and lodged himself into a small area.

NCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNC

Meanwhile, Shadow's shinobi had the Krusty Krew rounded up and in their mercy. Riku held out his Way to Dawn Keyblade in a threatening manner.

"And if any of you so much as THINK about saying "parley", I'll jam this Keyblade up your..." Riku growled, but Hinata knocked him aside.

Hinata bolted over to the egde of the ship, where Shadow was and begged "NO! WE'VE GOT TO GO BACK! NARUTO'S STILL THERE!"

Shadow's response was to grab Hinata by the arm and said "Well, Ms. Uzumaki, you took advantage of our hospitality, so now, how about you return the favor?"

Shadow then kicked Hinata to the rest of the Shinobi, who started grabbing her.

"What pervs..." Ben mumbled.

"Can it, short-stuff." Sokka said to Ben, hitting him over the head with his boomerang.

The Krusty Krab then exploded and Hinata screamed. Shadow chuckled at this and turned to the rest of the crew.

"Let her go, Shadow!"


	14. Welcome to the Cartoonibbean

Chapter 13: Welcome to the Cartoonibbean

"Well, Ms. Uzumaki, you took advantage of our hospitality, so now, how about you return the favor?" Shadow asked. He then kicked Hinata to the rest of the Shinobi, who started grabbing her.

"What pervs..." Ben mumbled.

"Can it, short-stuff." Sokka said, whacking Ben over the head with his boomerang.

The Krusty Krab then exploded and Hinata screamed. Shadow chuckled at this and turned to the rest of the crew.

"Let her go, Shadow!"

Shadow looked back to the edge to see Naruto with a large shuriken out. Shadow continuing chuckling.

"You know you can't kill us with that." Shadow pointed out.

"I know I can't kill YOU..." Naruto agreed.

Axel made a motion before whispering "_DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID..."_

Naruto then pointed the shuriken at the back of his neck.

"But I can kill ME!" Naruto continued before demanding "Release Hinata or else I'll cut my spine in two!"

Shadow gave Naruto a look that asked "is this kid for real?" He then turned to the shinobi.

"Who's this kid?!" he demanded.

Axel darted over.

"He's no one!" Axel said, trying to cover for Naruto "He's my aunt's cousin's son. He's a bit nuts, too..."

"I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI! SON OF MEGA-SPEED MINATO NAMIKAZE!" Naruto shouted, murdering all hopes Axel had of saving him and using him for leverage.

The shinobi gasped.

"Hey, he DOES look like ol' Mega-Speed!" Sokka exclaimed.

Shadow shrugged before replying "So, what are your terms, MR. Uzumaki."

"Hinata goes free." Naruto growled, putting his shuriken away.

Shadow rolled his eyes before saying "Yes, you already mentioned that."

Axel pointed to himself, hopefully.

"And the other shinobi won't be harmed!" Naruto shouted. Axel slumped over in exasperation.

"I can agree to that..." Shadow replied with a sneer.

NCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNC

"Who had the stupid idea to get a plank?" Riku asked.

"That would be you." Sokka answered.

"Never mind then."

Shadow was brandishing a pair of long-knives at Hinata.

"Go on, walk off." the hedgehog said to the young Hyuga.

Naruto struggled against Shredder to get at Shadow.

"SHADOW, YOU LIAR!" Naruto shouted "I TOLD YOU SHE'S SUPPOSED TO GO FREE!"

"Don't make me look like some double-crosser." Shadow said, in a soft, dangerous tone "You said she was supposed to go free, but you neglected to mention where and how." Shadow then glanced at Hinata and said "Does seem a shame to lose such a valuable thing...so, could you give us back the dress?" Hinata scowled at Shadow before pulling off the dress he gave her and thrust it into the hedgehog's hand. Shredder then forced a gag into Naruto's mouth. "Still warm..."

"It matches two things--your fur and your heart." Hinata hissed.

"Sticks and stones, Ms. Hinata. And you've taken too much time." Shadow replied. He then stomped on the plank and Hinata was jarred into falling off into the water. Shadow then shouted "Now that THAT'S out of the way, bring Axel here!"

The shinobi dragged Axel to Shadow.

"Hey, can't we just forget old wrongs and move along?" Axel asked, nervously.

Shadow placed a hand on Axel's elbow, because he wasn't tall enough to get his shoulder.

"Axel, Axel, Axel...didn't you notice?" Shadow asked before pointing out "This is the same island we made you king of last time we were here."

Axel suddenly looked afraid. VERY afraid. It obviously showed in his three simple words "Actually, I did."

"Am I the only one with a case of deja vouz here?" Shadow asked of no one in particular. He then commanded "Take him to the plank."

The shinobi made to grab Axel, but the Nobody had an objection.

"WAIT! Don't I get a revolver with one bullet?!"

"Good point, give Axel his revolver." Shadow shouted.

Sokka tossed Axel's revolver to Shadow, who tossed it to Axel, who fumbled with it before catching it.

"Technically, we're BOTH bein' marooned, so how about two guns?" Axel asked.

Shadow took the revolver back and pointed it at Axel in a threatening manner.

"You get ONE gun. You can shoot the girl and starve to death. You'll be HAPPY about it. Got it memorized?!" Shadow growled.

"That's MY line, rodent!" Axel snarled, severely offended.

Shadow sighed and tossed Axel's gun overboard. Axel then dove into the water after it. He then swam to shore where Hinata was waiting for him.

"That's the SECOND time I had to watch that dang hedgehog sail away with MY ship!" Axel screamed to the heavens.

"But you got off this island, right?" Hinata asked. Axel just walked away, looking like he was re-tracing his steps. Hinata continued "So, you can get us off just as easily, right?"

Axel wheeled over to Hinata.

"DOESN'T MATTER! Got it memorized?!" Axel shouted "Shadow's gone! And, unless you have a signal flare or a long boat hidden inside that rack, which I don't entirely doubt..." Axel glanced below Hinata's neck before snapping back to her eyes and continuing to shout "We're gonna DIE here!"

Axel began stomping on the ground as Hinata continued.

"You're Kazekage Axel, you escaped the East India Trading Company's head-quarters under the nose of fifty officers! You looted an entire town without firing a shot! Are you the ninja I read about or not?" Hinata asked. Axel just shrugged as he stomped on the ground and heard a wooden bang. Hinata had a thought and asked, suspiciously "How'd you escape?"

Axel sighed before turning to look at Hinata.

"Actually, I was only here for three days." he admitted. Axel heaved up a trap-door and descended into it "The beer manufacturers used to use this place as a cache and I convinced 'em to take me with them." Axel back up the stairs and held out a bottle of beer "They were ran outta business long ago. You can thank your friend, Misawa for that!"

Hinata glared at Axel.

"So, THIS is the "miraculous escape" of Kazekage Axel?! You just sat here, for three days, drinking beer?"

Axel handed Hinata a bottle after saying "Welcome to the Cartoonibbean. Got it memorized?"

_Don't take me wrong. I'm not a perv and I don't drink. I do, however, like the next part..._


	15. Off the Island

Chapter 14: Off the Island

Axel and Hinata were dancing around a fire, drunk and singing.

"_We're devils, we're scoundrels, and we're really bad eggs! Have some ramen, my friend! Have some ramen, my friend! Believe it! Believe it! A ninja's life for me!"_

"I LOVE THIS SONG!" Axel shouted, drunk as a skunk "WHEN I GET THE NOBODY BACK, I'LL TEACH IT TO EVERYONE AND SING IT NIGHT AND DAY!"

Axel then fell onto the sand and Hinata sat down next to him.

"And then you'll go on to be the most feared ninja in the five main ninja villages?" Hinata asked, also drunk.

"Not just that! The whole world!" Axel shouted as he flung his hands to the sky he then redirected his attention to Hinata "'Cause, a ship's not just wood, a mast, and all that other stuff. What a ship is, nah, what the Black Nobody is...is freedom!"

"When you lost it...it must've been terrible for you, Axel!" Hinata replied. Axel then got a bit closer to Hinata, who stopped him and said "Axel, I don't think I've had quite enough beer for that!"

"Good point." Axel replied.

Hinata then held out her bottle of beer in toast as she shouted "To freedom!"

Axel held out his and shouted "To the Nobody!"

The two clanked the bottles together and Axel began chugging away at his. Hinata, however, didn't drink it. She was pretending to be drunk to get Axel to sleep. Speaking of which, the Nobody fell, flat on his back, fast asleep.

NCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNC

Axel woke up, feeling a hangover. He then smelled smoke and wheeled around to see Hinata throwing everything possible into a fire. Axel then screamed as an explosion appeared. Only ONE thing would made an explosion like that...

"NO!" Axel shouted, spastically "YOU'RE BURNING THE FOOD, THE SHADE, THE BEER!"

"Yes, the beer's gone." Hinata replied.

"Why is the beer gone?!" Axel demanded.

Something snapped in Hinata's mind as she snarled "FIRST, beer is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into scoundrels. SECOND, that signal went a hundred feet into the air and the ENTIRE royal navy is looking for me. Don't you think that there's even the SLIGHTEST chance they saw that?!"

"But why's the beer gone?!" Axel demanded again.

Hinata sat down, looking exasperated and frustrated as she said "YES. The beer's gone." She then glanced at the sun before continuing "Give it an hour or two, Axel, and you'll see sails on the horizon."

Axel then loaded his gun and pointed it, shakily at Hinata's back. He growled before placing it into his holster.

"It ain't worth it..." he mumbled.

NCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNC

Axel was walking along the beach, looking broody.

"WHY DO I ALWAYS FALL INTO THAT GIRL TRICK?!" he demanded of no one in particular. Axel then impersonated Hinata, all the while speaking in a somewhat high-pitched and sing-song voice "'You'll be the most feared ninja in all the five villages!' 'It must've been terrible for you, Axel!'" Axel then used his voice and shouted back to Hinata, even though she was well out of hearing range "WELL, IT DANG IS, NOW! BURN ALL THE BEER AND..." Axel saw ships arriving at the island and slapped himself before growling "This isn't gonna sit well between us..."

NCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNC

The two were on the Wrecking Ball of the Animation Royal Navy and Hinata was begging to Neji and Bastion.

"But they've got Naruto!" Hinata begged "We've got to go back for him!"

"Hinata, I respect Naruto's motives, but he set a condemned man loose, stole a ship, and made port in a ninja village." Neji replied.

Hinata looked over Bastion with a pleading look on her face, but Bastion waved this aside. Axel then placed an arm over Bastion's shoulder.

"Ya see, Mr. Misawa," Axel explained as if he knew the matter FAR more than he did "What she's trying to say is that she wants her best friend back and she's willing to go any length to get 'im back. Got it memorized?"

Bastion shoved Axel's hand off his shoulder and explained to the two, like an irritated parent "We're making back to Port Anime. Hinata, you won't complain about it and Axel, you'll be in the brig, all the while contemplating every possible meaning of the expression "silent as the grave". Am I clear?!"

"Uncomfortably so..." Axel whimpered.

"Bastion, please let us go back for Naruto! Make this an engagement gift for me!" Hinata continued begging.

Bastion and Neji both froze in place.

"Does this mean...you accept my proposal?" he asked, stammering.

"Yes, I do." was Hinata's response.

Axel clapped his hands together before shouting, at the top of his lungs "Love to see a little more romance in the world! Congrats, Ms. Hyuga!" Axel zipped over to Bastion and said "I was rootin' for you all along, Mr. Misawa!"

"Well, now that this is out of the way, where will Shadow make port?" Neji asked, changing the subject.

Axel grinned, devilishly. HE knew where they were headed...


	16. Ambush

Chapter 15: Ambush

On the Black Nobody, Naruto was in a cell adjacent to the rest of Axel's crew. He then saw Riku mopping the floor and Sokka not too far.

"You knew Mega-Speed Minato Namikaze, didn't you?" Naruto asked from behind the bars.

Riku looked up at Naruto.

"Oh yeah, I knew him." Riku replied "He was a real loyal guy. The mutiny didn't really fly with him, even though he helped out. He said it didn't go with the code and sent that medallion to you. He said we deserved to be cursed...forever. That didn't really fly with Shadow, either."

"Yeah, didn't really fly." Sokka agreed.

Riku thumped Sokka on the head.

"I'm telling this, moron." the Darkling growled. Riku then continued his story "So, Shadow had us tie a cannon to Mega-Speed's mega-speed legs."

"Kinda ironic, don't ya think?" Sokka asked.

"SHUT UP, SOKKA!" Riku shouted before continuing to talk to Naruto "And the last we saw of Mega-Speed Minato Namikaze was him sinking to the crushing depth's of Davy Jones' locker..." Riku then shrugged before saying "Of course, it wasn't until AFTER that we realized that we needed his blood to fix the curse..."

NCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNC

Meanwhile, the Wrecking Ball arrived at Mata Nui and Bastion had Axel on there.

"Y'know, ya could send me to tell Shadow to send out his shinobi." Axel egged Bastion and then asked "C'mon, what would you have to lose?"

"Nothing I'd miss in the long run..." Bastion growled.

Axel then noticed something.

"Well, what about your darling Ms. Hyuga?" he asked with his devilish grin on his face.

NCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNC

Reno and Rude were dragging Hinata onto the ship. Hinata wasn't giving up without a fight.

"NO, THE NINJAS ARE CURSED! THEY CAN'T DIE! YOU'VE GOTTA TELL BASTION!" Hinata screamed.

"No worries, Bastion knows. A fairy fluttered down onto the ship and told him." Reno replied, humoring Hinata.

The two then heaved Hinata into her room and locked the door. She tried forcing the door open, but couldn't. She then growled to herself "Axel."

Axel was rowing the (abandoned) boat to shore with a smug grin on his face. Meanwhile, Riku and Sokka were dragging Naruto down the cave.

"No worries. We just need a small drop of your blood..." Riku said to Naruto, trying to comfort the younger shinobi.

Sylar then walked past with an evil grin on his face.

"He's only half of Mega-Speed. We might need ALL his blood." hissed Sylar in a voice that screamed murder.

"Okay, maybe there are worries..." Sokka whimpered.

NCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNC

Axel walked through the cave, rubbing his hands, excitedly. He then walked in to see Shadow preparing the ceremony.

"DONE BY BLOOD AND BY BLOOD..." Shadow was cut-off by a certain red and spiky-haired Nobody.

"I OBJECT!" Axel shouted. He then thought and said "Wait...wrong ceremony. Oh well, let's roll with it..."

Shadow looked at Axel with shock.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Shadow shouted.

"Actually, it's improbable or unlikely." Axel pointed out.

"Axel? Where's Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Back on the Wrecking Ball with her betrothed, Bastion. So, I kept my word that I'd help reunite ya with yer hot girlfriend, you kept your word that you get to die for her, and she keeps hers that she'll marry Mr. Misawa. So, we're all men of our word...except Hinata, who's a woman." Axel replied before saying to Shadow "And Shadow, I don't think you wanna end the curse."

"I think I do." Shadow hissed.

Shadow looked ready to slice open Naruto's hand and would've done it, too, but Axel had four simple words to say "Okay. It's your funeral..."

Shadow stopped and looked at Axel.

"What is it?" asked the black hedgehog.

"Oh, nothing much, it's just the ENTIRE Animation Royal Navy's out there, waiting for you guys to come out and cut you all to ribbons." Axel said as if it was something of no real importance.

Shadow's glare was examining Axel's face.

"What do YOU suggest?" Shadow growled from between his teeth.

"If ya keep the curse on ya until the opportune moment. Then, ya have your buddies go out in the boats, do what they do best, and then you get the Wrecking Ball. There, you've got the makings of your own fleet. You'll be able to introduce yourself as Commodore Shadow! But, who'll captain the other ship? Make ME captain of the Nobody and I'll share twelve percent of my lootings. But..." Axel then took a handfull of the medallions "Not until you kill off Misawa's men. Every..." Axel dropped a coin "Single..." Axel dropped another "Last..." Axel dropped yet another coin "One."

Axel looked like he dropped another coin, but Naruto saw his hand clutched on something.

"And I guess you want the kid to go free?" Shadow asked, jerking his head to Naruto.

"Nah, you can keep the kid." answered Axel, waving the question away.

Naruto growled at this and demanded "You've been planning this since you knew my name, haven't you?!"

"Yes, kiddo." Axel replied, winking at Naruto. He then turned to Shadow and asked "So, Shadow, do we have a deal?"

"I want fifty percent." Shadow said.

"Twenty." Axel said.

"Forty." Shadow continued.

"Twenty-five. I'll even buy you one of those huge Kage hats!" Axel ended. Shadow thought before shaking Axel's hands. Axel then turned to the other shinobi and shouted "A'ight, you lazy lumps, off to the boats you go!" Everyone just stared at Axel as he apologized "orry. Force of habit."

"Shinobi!" Shadow shouted before commanding, quietly "Take a walk."

The shinobi then walked to the water.

"You're...not sendin' 'em to the boats?" Axel asked.

Riku and Sokka grinned as they walked out, but Shredder stopped the two with an umbrella and jerked his head to the dresses.

"I doubt I'm gonna like this..." Riku mumbled.

Meanwhile, most of the Nobody's sailors were walking through the water with only one intention--kill everything on the Wrecking Ball.


	17. Brawl on Mata Nui

Chapter 17: Brawl on Mata Nui

Neji walked over to a cabin and tapped on the window.

"Hinata, if you're listening to this, I need to tell you that you made a good decision today." he said. Hinata stopped while working on something to listen to her cousin's speech as he continued "But even a good decision, if made for the wrong reason, can still be wrong." Neji then noticed the lack of response and asked "Hinata, are you listening? Are you even THERE?" Neji opened the door to find no one there. He saw a rope of sheets and an open window. He then grumbled "I should've known..."

NCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNC

Patrick was looking confused.

"Uh...what're we doin'?" asked the pink starfish, confused.

Squidward sighed as he explained the situation to his less-than-intelligent partner. "We're waiting for those ninjas to come out. Then, when they're least expecting it, we're gonna blow them to pieces!"

"I know that." Patrick replied and then asked "I meant why aren't we doin' what Axel said?"

"Because Axel was the one who said it." Bastion replied, flatly.

The soldiers then readied their guns as a boat rowed past, but Bastion stopped them when they realized that it was carrying two women. The "women" were actually...Riku and Sokka dressed as women.

"Kinda like what they did at Troy, only without the wooden horse." Sokka said.

"I feel like a complete dope..." Riku growled, darkly.

NCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNC

Axel was rummaging through the treasure back in the cave near Shadow, Naruto, Vlad, Shredder, and Waspinator. Shadow chuckled.

"Y'know, Axel, I thought I had you figured out. Looks like you're as unpredictable as they come..." Shadow complimented.

"Me? Oh, yeah, I'm a man of mystery. I'm a dishonest man and you can trust us dishonest to be dishonest, honestly." Axel replied before pointing out "It's the honest ones you've gotta look out for. Got it memorized?" Axel fingered a golden kunai as he said "'Cause you never know when they're gonna do somethin' incredibly stupid. LIKE SO!"

Axel tossed the kunai to Naruto, who held out his bonds. The kunai sliced through it, no problem. Naruto then picked it up as Axel pulled out his chakram and swung them at Shadow, who blocked with his long knives. Shadow swung the two blades down only to see them blocked by Axel's chakram. Axel then deflected the blow and brought one of his blade wheels across Shadow's Hidden Cloud headband, creating a scar. Axel laughed at this and Shadow continued his attacks. Naruto was in a three-on-one battle with Vlad, Shredder, and Waspinator and was forced to keep on the evasive. Axel then blocked another blow from Shadow.

"You're off the map, Axel. HERE, there's monsters!" Shadow hissed with a wicked grin.

NCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNC

Shadow's ninjas then crawled up the anchor rope and onto the Wrecking Ball. Sylar snuck up on one of Bastion's guards and burned his neck with radiation, killing him. Cluney then brought the poison tip on his tail across another guard's face. The cursed shinobi were taking the ship and they weren't even noticing.

NCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNC

Hinata made dock on the Black Nobody and climbed up it. She'd need help for this.

NCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNC

Riku and Sokka rowed past Bastion's small group and were continuing their advance. Sokka giggled to make the woman masquerade more realistic. Riku growled his disapproval.

"Knock off the giggling. I already feel like an idiot as it is!" Riku growled.

Sokka shrugged this off as he commented "You look pretty good to me. I think you should do it more often."

THIS snapped the fine line of Riku's rage. He flung off the umbrella and began strangling Sokka, leaving their skeleton and masculine forms for all to see. The crew on a nearby ship noticed this and Riku fired a Dark Firaga at them.

NCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNC

Something whizzed past Rude's head and he wheeled around to see Sylar advancing on him. A well-aimed punch saved him from super-powered death.

"MEN! ATTACK!" shouted the Turk.

The surviving members of Bastion's crew went into immediate battle.

NCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNC

Meanwhile, Axel and Naruto were continuing their brawls. Naruto ducked under Vlad, who stabbed Shredder. He then evaded Shredder's attacks and the Japanese tyrant gored Vlad. The two simply stared before pulling their respective weapons out and chased Naruto. Axel and Shadow continued trying to cut each other to pieces, but Shadow simply threw down his swords hand held out his arms, as if explaining the obvious.

"It doesn't matter, Axel. We both know you can't win."

Axel brought one of his chakram slashing through Shadow's chest. Shadow sighed before pulling it out and sticking it into Axel's gut. Axel gasped in surprise and pain. He then staggered back onto a small hill where moonlight was pouring in. Shadow could barely believe his eyes when Axel's flesh vanished to show that he was a living skeleton. Axel seemed half as surprised as Shadow and he held out his hand.

"Well, that's interesting..." Axel said. Shadow wondered how this happened, but Axel quickly moved one of the Chaos Emerald Coins from finger to finger and grinned before saying "Couldn't resist, buddy."

Shadow picked up his blades and charged at Axel again. Axel pulled out the chakram embedded in his chest and began swinging them at Shadow, wildly. Naruto glanced up to see Axel, who was fighting Shadow in the moonlight. Both of them were skeletons. He thought he'd interrogate Axel later, but for now, he would have to satisfy himself by dodging around Shredder, Vlad, and Waspinator's attacks. Axel then knocked Shadow onto a small pile of treasure.

"Look at us, Axel." Shadow pointed out "Two immortal warriors fighting until judgement day and the trumpets sound."

"OR you could surrender! Got it memorized?" Axel replied.

Shadow then jumped out of the moonlight to continue fighting Axel.

NCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNC

A heavily injured member of Bastion's crew held out his hand and rang the bell. Cluney noticed this and stabbed the member dead. However, this was enough for Bastion and his small group to notice and they rowed back with immense vigor. Sokka and Riku climbed into the ship (still wearing dresses) and began firing the cannons at the boats.

NCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNC

Hinata climbed aboard the Black Nobody and reached the cannons when Axel the Meowth, currently cursed, sprung out of nowhere. Hinata flinched, but looked at the cursed cat Pokemon. Axel cocked his head to a side.

Meanwhile, inside the Nobody, two ninjas, Demyx (Kingdom Hearts II) and Pete (Disney), were arguing about the food they should eat when the curse was lifted.

"I think we should decide NOW, just so we're ready when the time comes." Demyx said.

"Fine by..." Pete tried saying, but was cut off when Axel the Meowth landed on the cannon and slid off into the sea. However, the two noticed this and looked up to see Hinata, who gasped. She ran down the stairs and into the galley while Demyx and Pete ran up the deck. Hinata then came out of her hiding place and ran to the brig and saw Vector's mouth fall open.

"HINATA!" exclaimed the crocodile.

NCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNC

Bastion's crew then ran onto the ship and began brawling. Reno then hurled a cannonball at an oncoming ninja. The ninja ducked as Riku and Sokka ran out. The cannonball knocked the boomerang out of Sokka's hand.

"MY BOOMERANG!" Sokka shouted.

Sokka ran towards the area where his boomerang landed.

NCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNC

Neji was fighting a group of ninjas. A Yin-Yang symbol then appeared around him.

"Eight Trigrams!"

Neji then performed the sixty-four palms on a group of ninjas and knocked off one's hand. He picked it up...only to have it try and throttle him. He jammed it into a drawer and it began shaking like crazy.

NCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNC

Pete and Demyx walked onto the deck of the Black Nobody. They looked overboard to see nothing. They turned around and one of the longboats smashed into them, sending their scattered bones into the water. Axel's crew then whooped as they showed themselves. Hinata then walked over to the longboat.

"Come on!" she shouted "Naruto's on there and he needs help! On three! One, two, THREE!" Hinata heaved at the boat, however she realized that no one was helping her. She turned to them and asked "What's wrong?"

"Well, Axel told us to abide by the Code." Vector pointed out.

"And we can't exactly violate it..." Ben added, voice trailing off.

"But...Axel?" Hinata asked.

"Axel promised us a ship and here we are on one!" ALF replied.

"Besides, he can't be trusted. I found THAT one out a long time ago." Misty added.

"The Code's more like guidelines anyway." Hinata stated. She got no response. She then said "Please! You're NINJAS! Hang the Code and hang the rules! Do you want to save Naruto and Axel or not?!"

French Narrator: Five seconds later...

Hinata was rowing to land, looking broody.

"Stupid ninjas..." she mumbled, darkly.

NCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNC

Sokka grabbed his boomerang and Riku quickly ran over to him. Sokka then noticed something...unsual about the Black Nobody--it was sailing away.

"Are they supposed to be doing that?" Sokka asked.

"No, you dunce." Riku answering, whacking Sokka over the head and shouted "They're STEALING our ship!"

"STUPID NINJAS!" Sokka shouted to the heavens.

NCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNC

Back in the cave, Axel and Shadow were continuing their brawl as did Naruto and his three opponents. Vlad cackled as Naruto was backed into a wall and was disarmed of his kunai.

"I'll make this one painful!" Vlad shouted.

"If you like pain..." Someone then stuck an oar into Vlad's stomach and Naruto saw Hinata behind him. She then finished "Try wearing a corset!"

Waspinator and Shredder then ran over. A few seconds later, all three were impaled on it in a shiscabob manner. Naruto then pulled out a paper bomb and stuck it into Waspinator's chest and thrust them out of the moonlight so they couldn't pull it out.

"Ooh. Not fair..." Waspinator whimpered.

The bomb exploded as Naruto and Hinata easily cleared its blast. Hinata saw the two going in and out of the moonlight, showing their curses for all to see.

"Who's side is Axel on?" Hinata asked.

"For the moment, he seems to be on our side..." Naruto pointed out.

Axel and Shadow continued their brawl.

"Doesn't matter what you do, Axel! We both know that this'll just go on forever!" Shadow shouted.

Axel then had a plan and sliced his hand with he chakram and tossed the coin aside. Axel then pulled out his revolver and pointed it at Shadow. Shadow summoned a yellow energy spear and pointed it at Naruto, who was running for the chest. However, Hinata then caught Shadow's eye and he aimed the Chaos Spear at her instead. A gun shot. Hinata gasped. Shadow looked at Axel, whose gun was smoking. Shadow cackled at this.

"You've carried that gun for three years and you've just wasted your only shot." Shadow sneered.

"No, he didn't! Believe it!"

Shadow looked at Naruto, who was holding both coins in his right hand and a kunai knife in the other. He dropped the blood-covered medallions into the chest. Shadow felt a stabbing pain and looked down at his chest and blood was pouring, freely, out of it.

" feel...cold..." Shadow said, voice trailing off.

Shadow then fell onto the pile of treasure and a sprig of almonds fell out of his cold, dead hand. The curse had ended.

NCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNC

Meanwhile, Bastion just stabbed Sylar in the gut and pulled it out. Sylar noticed that there was a pain in him and fell over, dead. Sokka ran over with Riku, looking ready to rejoin the battle, but saw that the moon was out and they weren't skeletons. The two held out their hands and Riku laughed and added, nervously...

"Parley?"

"The ship is ours, gentlemen." Bastion pointed out.

The entire crew began cheering for their victory.

NCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNC

Back in the cave, Axel was grabbing everything that wasn't cursed and Mobian and placing them into his pocket. Naruto walked over to Hinata.

"So...you're gonna be married?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I am." Hinata replied.

"Well, you wouldn't want your fiancee waiting, would you?" Naruto said with a sad grin.

Hinata then walked off as Axel walked to Naruto, placing an arm over his shoulders. Naruto looked over to the Kazekage to see a crown on his head and a solid gold goblet in his left hand.

"Look, Nar, if there was ever a romantic situation, it was that." Axel pointed out, seriously.

NCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNC

The three were rowing out.

"Just take me to MY ship." Axel said, glad that the Nobody was his again.

"That would be a problem, Axel." Hinata replied.

Axel saw that the Black Nobody was gone and slapped himself.

"Well, I did tell 'em to stick to the Code. Can't really blame 'em. I'm not exactly the most trustworthy guy in the world..." Axel mumbled. Naruto and Hinata knew that Bastion's men were still there and THAT meant...


	18. Have Some Ramen, My Friend

Chapter 17: Have Some Ramen, My Friend

Back at Port Anime, Axel was bound and standing before a gallows. Mr. Smithers (the Simpsons), held out a scroll, which he read aloud.

"Axel, you are hearby sentenced to death by the gallows..." he read.

Axel sighed before muttering under his breath "Kazekage. KAZEKAGE Axel!"

Naruto walked into the crowd. Hinata, Neji, and Bastion were standing together, Hinata in the middle of the two.

"This is wrong..." she whispered.

"Sorry, Hinata, but Bastion and I are both bound by the law." Neji apologized.

Naruto then walked over to the three.

"Mr. Hyuga, Mr. Misawa, Hinata." Naruto greeted. Naruto then looked at Hinata with burning passion in his eyes "Hinata, I should've told you this for every day since the moment we met..." Naruto then said three simple words "I love you." Hinata blushed at this. Naruto then said "So, if you'll excuse me..."

Naruto walked back into the crowd as Smithers continued "The crimes you have committed are as follows--theft, piracy, kidnapping, impersonating a Royal Navy Officer, impersonating popular country-singer Tim McGraw..."

Axel grinned. THAT last one was very fun. Meanwhile, a familiar parrot landed on a flag that was carried by Squidward and Patrick.

"Squawk, anchors aweigh, ding-a-lings." Polly said.

Polly then dropped an egg onto Squidward's head.

"Beat it, feather-brain!" Squidward shouted.

Smithers still continued.

"Also for arsony, destruction of public property, sailing under false colors, impersonating Walt Disney (A/N: The founder of Disney), impersonating Masashi Kishmoto (A/N: The writer of Naruto), various other impersonations, and general lawlessness. For this, you shall be hung by the neck until dead." Smithers finished before nodding to TL "You may begin."

TLSoulDude cracked his knuckles before pulling a lever and activating his power of levitating inanimate objects to tie the noose around Axel's neck. Naruto pulled out Axel's chakram and flung them into the trap door. Axel landed on them and survived. TL shrugged before jumping off the stage. Naruto then threw a kunai at the rope around Axel's neck and the Nobody fell down, completely, and pulled out his chakram. He and Naruto ran out of the execution room and were quickly surrounded. Bastion pulled out his sword and pointed it at the two.

"I was expecting a pitiful escape plot, but not this pitiful." Bastion commented.

Neji stepped out and folded his arms at Naruto.

"I granted you amnesty when we arrived back at Port Anime and THIS is how you repay me?" he asked, sternly.

"And so there'll be another hangman today, but I'll have a clear conscience." Naruto replied.

"Apparently you STILL don't know your place, Naruto." Bastion growled.

"It's right here, between you and Axel. Believe it!" Naruto said with passion.

"Naruto, he's a NINJA." Bastion pointed out.

"And a good man!" Naruto added.

Hinata then ran to Naruto's side.

"And this is ALSO my place." she finished.

Bastion had a look on his face that looked like Hinata just slapped him. His voice shook considerably as he spoke.

"So, THIS is your choice?!"

"Yes, it is." replied Hinata.

Axel held out his arms in mock celebration.

"Well, tough luck, Bastion." Axel said to Bastion with mock sympathy. He then spoke aloud, as if he were making a speech "I think we've all matured in this deal. Spiritually, intellectually, grammatically, and other forms of "ally" imaginable." Axel then walked over to the edge of the tower. He glanced at Bastion and said "I was rootin' for ya, just so ya know." Axel then looked at Hinata and said "Hinata...it never would've worked out." Axel then looked at Naruto and finished "Naruto...I always liked your wardrobe." Axel then spoke to the entire group in general "And now, you sorry Navy goons will remember this as the day Kazekage Axel got away. Got it memoriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiized?!"

Axel fell down the ledge and landed in the water. Reno laughed at this.

"I'm almost ashamed to share voice actors with that guy (A/N: Check out the cast. Yes, I know. I've been using him a lot, but he's one of my favorite voice actors). He doesn't have anywhere to go except back to the gallows!" Reno snorted.

Axel's head popped out of the water and he heard someone call him. He turned to see the Black Nobody sailing towards him. Vector was waving at him and he grinned as he swam to the ship he worked so hard to regain. Bastion sheathed his sword and began walking away.

"What are your orders, sir? Shall we pursue?" asked Rude.

Bastion shrugged.

"I don't see the harm in giving him a one-day head-start..." commented Bastion. He then pulled out his sword and walked over to Naruto "Naruto, this is a nice sword. This truly took a good amount of effort to make."

"Uh...thanks!" Naruto replied, stammering at first, but grinning.

Bastion then walked away with his guard. Neji made to walk away, but looked at Hinata instead.

"Is this your choice, Hinata? After all, he is just a blacksmith." Neji pointed out.

"No..." Hinata replied. Hinata and Naruto then looked at each other with love in their eyes as she finished "He's a ninja."

The two then kissed, fiercely.

NCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNC

Axel was heaved onto the Black Nobody by his crew. He was dunked onto the floor and got up, soaking wet. He looked at Vector and Ben.

"Why didn't you guys stick to the Code?" the Nobody asked.

"Well, we figured that the Code's more like guidelines." Vector replied, proudly.

"So, we decided to hang the Code and hang the rules." Ben added, using Hinata's speech "We ARE ninjas, after all."

Misty then walked over with Axel's jacket.

"Kazekage Axel,..." Misty said. She then put the jacket onto Axel's shoulders, which he slipped on as she finished "The Black Nobody's yours again."

Axel grinned before he began barking orders.

"Guys, move it! We've got a long distance to go and little time to get there! Got it memorized?!" he shouted with glee at being the Kazekage again. The ninjas then began working, enthusiastically. Axel then pulled out his compass, humming the ninja song "_We're devils, scoundrels, and really bad eggs. Have some ramen, my friend._"

Axel then snapped the compass shut.

Voice Cast:

Axel: Quinton Flynn

Naruto Uzumaki: Maile Flanagan

Hinata Hyuga: Stephanie Sheh

Neji Hyuga: Steve Staley

Bastion Misawa: Eric Stuart

Shadow the Hedgehog: Jason Griffith

Vector the Crocodile: Carter Cathcart

ALF: Bruce Willis

Ben Tennyson: Tara Strong

Misty Waterflower: Rachael Lillis

Riku: David Gallagher

Sokka: Jack DeSena

Patchy the Pirate: Tom Kenny

Polly the Parrot: Stephen Hillenburg

Reno: Quinton Flynn

Rude: Crispin Freeman

Squidward: Rodger Bumpass

Patrick: Bill Fagerbakke

The End.


End file.
